I'll always Remember
by twilightnut
Summary: The characters are in college and don't know each other to start off with, but become really close in an instant. They all have complicated relationships, but when that problem is solved college is over and they all live states away. How will they stick together? Cannon pairings, Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice. ALL HUMAN! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fan fiction so its not amazing.**

**All the twilight characters are human and in college.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Alice POV**

I looked sympathetically at my family, in the car mirror and reversed out of the drive way, waving goodbye. The tears in my mothers eyes started me off crying, but I had to pull myself together, I didn't want to arrive at my new college a mess, I did want to make friends. Well I did have to drive all the way to New York so that gave me about two to four hours to pull myself together. I wanted to get there early, so I could unpack before my roommate got there. I was a bit freaked out that I was going to be sharing a room with someone I didn't know, but all my friends were going to the college in California.

When I arrive item 1- Unpack, item 2- make friends. My silvery blue Porsche was really going to rack up some popularity points, but I had to have at least two friends by the end of the day otherwise I was in serious trouble.

" Alice honey just be yourself!" My mum cried from the driveway Typical motherly advice.

I took one last look at the house and my family and then set off to the road at top speed.

About half an hour into the trip it began to get really stuffy in the car, (Thanks to a thousand boxes of clothes) so I pressed the button that made the roof go down, and put on my sunglasses; If I turned up like this, I would look totally cool, and make friends instantly.

An hour later the petrol light went on, so I stopped at a nearby gas station and refilled the car. I also bought a sandwich as my stomach had rumbled a few times. When I was back in the car I looked at Google maps while eating. It said I was more than an hour away. Great. It looked like that early arivel was maybe a little to much to ask, but if I stayed at top speed and no more pit stops I could make it about half an hour early. I also looked at my acceptance form from NYC (The C standing for college not city). It said:

_We would like you to know we have accepted your application and we would like to welcome you into NYC._

_Dorm building: 3_

_Room Number: 23_

_Have fun!_

I began driving again, my roof down, wind in my face, cool glasses, I couldn't wait. It felt quiet so I turned on the radio to Capital FM, and listened to many different songs, but when Happy by Pharrell came on I started to sing, it was my favorite song because it described my personality; Happy.

I reached the junction at NYC, and while the red light was on I quickly checked myself over in the mirror and turned off the radio.

RED...AMBER...GREEN... NYC here comes Alice. I sped into the main parking lot, which was almost empty, and to my surprise I had arrived two hours, early, How fast was I driving? I looked for the sign 'Dorm 3 car park', and when I found it I slowly drove into there, again finding only a few cars. I parked up in a spot near the entrance. A slight chuckle made me jump, I turned around while taking off my seat belt to see a boy with jet black hair and nerdy headphones.

" Something funny?" I asked a little annoyed.

" No... um no," He seemed a bit eager, " I was just looking at your car. Porsche right?"

" Uh... yeah. Why is there something wrong with it? And isn't this a girls dorm? What are you doing here? Perving?" I asked with interrogation.

He held up his hands in surrender, and then held one out for me to shake, " Eric, by the way! And no I'm waiting for my girlfriend, Angela." He said politely, so I shook his hand, and began to unload the boxes into my new room.

I went to take the first two boxes up, they held electronic items, like my laptop and iPod and stuff so I didn't want to leave it in the car. When I opened the door I was relieved to see that my roommate wasn't here yet That gave me plenty of time to unpack, and choose my side of the room.

Unpack... check. I sat at the desk where my laptop was and decided to get my NYC online profile set up. It was so teachers could send our homework electronically, which made it a lot easier because I was always loosing my homework in High School.

It took a few minutes to set up and when it was done I decided to look around the room.

There was an on suite bathroom with a shower with sliding privacy glass doors, and a towel holder inside the shower, angled so the towel wouldn't get wet. Also a bath with a shower curtain that also had towel holder inside the shower curtain, guess it was in-case there were two people in here at once, and obviously a toilet. Then I almost screamed when I saw the two walk in closets, also with a privacy curtains. I began to hang up all of my clothes, but when all the room was taken on the racks I left two boxes with clothes in on the floor.

I was looking for some clothes to get rid off when I heard a knock on the door, then the door opened. I walked out of the walk in closet to greet whoever it was. I saw a long haired brunette, who was beautiful, but her clothes almost made me cry (OK I'm exaggerating a bit). Why in the hell was she wearing a grey huddy and denim baggy jeans with beauty like that? Maybe its just travelling clothes.

" Hello I'm Alice!" I smiled and held out my hand to shake hers.

" I'm Bella!" She said shaking my hand," Oh and by the way my dads gonna be up any minute with my stuff so don't get freaked out!"

As if on Que a pale man with a black mustache and black hair walked in.

" Dad this is my roommate Alice!" Bella exclaimed enthusiastically.

" Hi!" I waved at him and he waved back and smiled.

" So Bells I've brought up everything," He trailed off and she pulled him into a hug.

They didn't say much before he left, and Bella had tears in her eyes, so I decided to cheer her up.

" So In a while I was gonna go check out the main building, wanna come?" I asked her.

" Yeah!" She said enthusiastically, " Can I unpack and look around first?" She asked.

" Of course I'll give you a grand tour when your done unpacking. Have you set up your online account yet?" I asked.

" Um... No I don't... I don't have a computer!" She said a little embarrassed.

" Oh its fine they have a computer..." I was cut off by my thoughts. " One sec!"

I ran into my walk in wardrobe and took the lid off the box with the stuff I decided to get rid of inside. I rummaged to the bottom and there it was, my old laptop.

" Here." I said passing it to her, " My old laptop!"

" Oh no I can't..."

I wouldn't let her finish, " Its fine it was going in the bin anyway!" I lied

" Still!" She was impossible. She passed it back to me.

" OK!" I said heading towards the bin.

" Fine I'll take it!" I smiled in victory, " Your a good friend already!"

She already thought of me as a friend, I was thrilled. Friends... Half check.

Bella was done unpacking now and just finishing on the laptop.

" Grand tour time!" She spun around on her very fancy desk chair and smiled.

" OK," I said taking her into the bathroom, " Look its massive, there's a shower with privacy glass, a mirror and cabinet, a bath with a shower curtain!" I told her.

" Which do you prefer?" She asked, " Bath or shower?"

" Shower," I said.

" Good I prefer the bath so if we are ever in here at the same time the showers all yours." She smiled, then a disturbed look appiered on her face, " I'm not saying you can't use the tub, I just..." I cut her off.

" I know what you mean!" I smiled.

I showed her the walk in closets, but she just dumped her clothes down in the middle of the walk way and walked back out, to get the rest. I could tell clothes weren't really Bella's thing. Bella changed in her walk in closet before we left so I did the same. I dressed into a one shoulder jumper and some black leggings. Bella was wearing a purple zip up huddy and some denim skinny jeans. She also had the other clothes in her hand, and to my surprise she dumped them in the bin.

" Travelling clothes!" She sighed rolling her eyes. The clothes she was wearing now were a step up from what she had on before, but I could still tell she didn't like clothes much.

" So," I said, " Ready to go make some new friends?"

" Yeah. Oh and I want you to meet someone you'll like her," She said and I smiled another friend soon, " She can be a bit moody sometimes but don't take it personally!"

" I like her already!" I exclaimed, I was the complete opposite to moody and stuff but I didn't mind to be around people that were.

" She loves fashion too!" She said pointing at my outfit and my closet that she could see into.

" Cool," I said, " And what about you? Do you like fashion?"

" Its Okay. I don't mind shopping and fashion catalouge's, but I've never really been confident enough to wear anything... ya know..."

" Fashionable?" I answered for her and she nodded, " Don't worry I'll soon change that!" I exclaimed to her.

We headed to room 13 in our dorm to find Bella's friend, and I was surprised when a beautiful blond girl answered the door.

" Hey," Bella said, " This is Alice."

" Hi I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose!" She said.

" Hi," I said to her.

" So me and Alice were gonna go look around the main building and wondered if you wanted to come." she asked.

" Oh I can't I haven't finished unpacking yet," she began but she finished the rest in a whisper, " My roommate is really weird when she arrived I locked myself in the bathroom and said I was taking a shower. Now look at her!" She opened the door to reveal a weird looking girl sat on her bed talking to her stuffed animals she had brought. This caused us all to giggle but then me and Bella were hushed by Rose as the girl was now staring our way.

" Ok if you change your mind call me I've got my cell," Bella said before we walked away and waved to Rose.

When we got to the main building, we were greeted by some teachers reminding us to go get our timetables from the main desk. So we headed towards the main desk surprised to see the Que wasn't too long. We stood for a while until it was our turn to receive our timetables.

" Name!" The receptionist asked rudely.

"Bella Swan and Alice..." She looked at me, of course she didn't know my second name.

" Brandon," I finished for her.

" Oh and can we also have Rosalie Hale's?" Bella asked, the receptionist shot her a disapproving look, " Its just shes still unpacking and she asked me to get it for her!" She lied.

The receptionist gave us Rosalie's timetable as well so we went to the cafeteria. Surprisingly it was open, but my surprise left when I realized it was six o'clock so it was probably open for students to buy dinner. We scanned the timetable looking for lessons we shared.

I had creative writing each morning with Bella. I had Design Technology on a Monday with Rose and Bella, and every two days I had P.E with Bella. I had Gym on Tuesdays with Rose. On Wednesday, I had Biology with both of them. I had Geography with Rose on Thursday and Music with Rose, Friday I had no lessons with any of them except Creative writing with Bella. We both had creative writing because that's what we decided to study when we sent our applications. We were both excited we had lots of lessons together, but I think I got the best timetable as I had the least lessons alone.

" Right so I'm going to get some Dinner and take it up to the dorm!" She said.

" Oh, I'm going to order pizza if you wanna get some too!" I told her.

" OK." She smiled and we headed back to the room, but first we went to give Rose her timetable.

" I circled all the lessons you have with either me or Alice!" Bella said.

" Oh I went to get it but they said it had already been taken!" She laughed.

" Oh well I'm guilty... as usual!" Bella joined in and we were all laughing at Roses door.

" We were just going to order some pizza, so do you wanna come, get away from your weird flat mate." Bella said whispering the last part.

" If that's OK with you Alice." Rose answered. I nodded and smiled so Rose grabbed her coat from next to the door and bolted out slamming the door.

We went up to mine and Bella's dorm and ordered two pizzas, one ham and pineapple and one pepperoni, and we split the cost. I still couldn't believe they delivered to the college dorms.

It was a fun evening, that was even better when Rose took a bottle of Vodka from her bag. It was Saturday we didn't have lessons until Monday so what was stopping us.

" OK my turn!" I said a little drunk.

" Bella truth or dare!" I asked

" Um... dare!" She said too a little drunkenly.

" Shout out the window as loud as you can ' Good night campus bitches'" I laughed.

" OK!" She stood up and opened the window, " Good night Campus bitches!" She cried at the top of her lungs, and me and Rose couldn't help but laugh.

We sat for a while playing our little game when there was a knock on the door. " Who is it!" Rose put on the wierdest voice and we all laughed at the top of our lungs.

" Mrs. Jackson!" Hell no it was the head teacher. She opened the door to find us throwing the vodka to each other like it was a hot potato. She cleared her throat and snatched the bottle from the air.

" Alcohol is banned on these premises!" She spoke sternly, " You knew the rules! Therefore you have a detention tomorrow!"

" Um... miss yeah well as you must know we don't start til Monday!" Rose replied grinning, but the drunkenness got the better of me and I started laughing for no reason, and this caused us all to burst out laughing, ignoring the horrified look on her face.

" You will all come to my office at 7AM tomorrow," She said grabbing Rose by the arm so she could escort her back as she was too drunk to even stand up.

" You mean today!" Rose said smartly as it was nearly 2 in the morning.

" 7AM! Get some sleep!"

7AM was early but we were all too drunk to care!

* * *

**So do you think I should continue? let me know review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter I still haven't gotten any reviews so I'm going to continue anyway.**

**I have decided I will update this story atleast once a week every Saturday and there will be a new persons POV each chapter to mix things up and let you into the minds of each character.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

BANG! I was woken up by a huge crash. I looked over to see Alice had fallen out of bed. Ouch what was this terrible feeling, my head was throbbing and the room seemed to be spinning a little and oh no vomit. I ran to the toilet, throwing up everything I had consumed the night before.

" Alice!" I bent down and shook her awake, as she was lied on the floor.

" Yeah!" She replied dreamily her eyes still closed. I looked over to the alarm clock on her dresser it read 10 a.m.

" Alice we've missed our detention!" I shook her, " Alice its 10 a.m!" That woke her up, she sat up looking around with a confused expression.

" What happened?" She asked.

" You fell out of bed!" We giggled.

" Oh god, I wonder if Rose made it on time?" She said.

" Nah she's probably still asleep!" I told her, while she stood up and headed for her walk in closet.

" We better get ready and get our butts down there before we make it worse!" She giggled.

I went to my walk in wardrobe too to get dressed. I picked out a short sleeved turquoise ruffled blouse, and some white skinny jeans. These were my best clothes, and I felt like I had to dress nice now that I hung around with two fashionistas. When I walked into the main room I couldn't miss the look on Alice's face when she saw what I was wearing.

" Wow look at you, I thought you didn't wear clothes like that."

" Well this isn't high school, I might start to wear clothes like this!" I gestured to the clothes I was wearing.

We headed to Rose's room, and I noticed Alice nearly fall on the way down the stairs. I bet Rose was the most drunk of all of us, then Alice, and then probably me. We knocked on the door, but with hesitation to answer I slowly opened the door.

" Ugghh!" Rose moaned from her bed.

" Rose its nearly half ten!" Alice spoke.

" So..." Rose said hardly audible.

" So we missed our detention completely."

" What detention?"she said with wide eyes staring at us both blankly.

"What was the last thing you remember from last night?" I asked.

Rose smiled at whatever it was she was thinking, " Bella shouting out the window!" She laughed.

" So you don't remember being escorted back here with Mrs. Jackson?" Alice smiled.

" Nope!" She said a little amused.

I took a while to explain to Rose what happened, and then she got dressed before being sick in the toilet and on the floor next to her roommate's bed, and on my top, then we headed to the head techers office, it was nearly twelve so we were five hours late to our detention.

We explained to Mrs. Jackson that none of us were well, and she was very forgiving. She finally came to her conclusion.

" Well I see that you girls are very smart, and maybe you just needed a warning, so I am willing to forget about it, with no further consequences." She exclaimed, " However... if it ever happens again I will not hesitate to expel you!" She cried, " Good day!"

We all went back to mine and Alice's, Rose had a shower while me and Alice talked for a while. When Rose was done I went and got a quick shower and left Alice and Rose to talk for a little. And of course Alice went for a shower too, we were all feeling a little mucky as we slept in our clothes and instead of cleaning up we just got changed. As Rose was sick on my other clothes I had to get changed AGAIN. I looked for some other nice clothes, but most of my clothes were just leggings and huddys. I found some nice light blue jeggings (leggings in the style of jeans). I also found a light pink jumper, but when I put it on the bottom seamed to show half my stomach. I looked on the tags and it said it was a short sweater/jumper so it was supposed to be like that. I needed a shopping trip!

When I walked out of my walk in wardrobe I decided to ask Alice and Rose about a shopping trip, " Hey I was wondering if you both wanted to go to the shopping center on Saturday?" That gained two surprised glances

" You are volunteering to go shopping, does that mean no kicking screaming or calling the police!" Rose gawked, I nodded so she began again, " Yeah I'm up for it!"

" I'll come too!" Alice smiled. Great my first shopping trip that I will actually enjoy, " Wait did you just say calling the police?"

" Yeah when I was seven I went clothes shopping with my mum and I hated it so much I thought she was literally trying to torture me!" I explained.

" So you called the police!" She gasped. I nodded.

We all just hung around in the dorm for a few hours talking about the next weekend shopping trip. We were waking up at 8 AM on Saturday, and heading out around 9 ish. Then we were going to the shopping center near NYC (The college). After we would go to the center of New York for more shopping. Then we would check into a hotel and stay for the night. On Sunday we were sight seeing places like the Statue of Liberty. Then we would come back to NYC later. So yeah our one day shopping trip turned into a whole weekend adventure.

Alice stood up to take her earrings out and put them on the desk near the window. She was looking out to the car park about to look down at the desk when something caught her eye and she looked out again.

" Who. is. that?" She was still staring out of the window. Me and Rose stood up and rushed to the window. She was staring down at a boy from my high school not just any boy though... He had sandy blond hair and impossibly blue eyes.

" Jasper Whitlock!" I said plainly.

" He's hot!" She said still staring out of the window.

" Alice he has a girlfriend!" I said. Her eyes finally left the window and looked towards mine.

" You- Rose?" She looked at us both deciding which one of us was dating him.

" No not me- not rose." I said and nodded my head towards his girlfriend Maria who was now joining him in the parking lot and walking towards her car.

" Who's that?" She asked the same question as before but with less enthusiasm.

" Maria!" Rose spat viciously.

" How do you guys know?" She asked.

" One- He went to our high school, and two- He's my brother." Rose said.

" Oh... right." Alice said, " Brother? Why don't you have the same sir-name?

" I got moms and he got dads since they aren't married so that it was fair,and he's my twin actually!"

" No way!" She spoke slowly, " I have a twin brother too, called Edward!"

" Really why did you never tell me?" Rose was shocked.

" The same reason you never told me!" She defended herself.

" Right while were on the conversation anymore surprise siblings." I intervened.

" I have a little sister as well she's called Sophia," Rose answered.

" I have an adopted brother called Emmett," Alice said.

" And I'm an only child." I answered my own question, " Right now we have that cleared up lets move on."

" How old's your adopted brother?" Rose asked Alice, and I huffed.

" Same age as me 18!" Alice answered.

" Do any of your brothers go to NYC?" I decided to join in the conversation.

" No they went to California!" Alice said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

" Oh!"

Alice wittered on about her family back home, The Cullen's, she was adopted with her twin Edward, and a few years later Emmett was adopted. Edward, Alice and Emmett were eight when he was adopted. My stomach rumbled and w were all reminded of how hungry we were. It was 4 PM and we were about to go down to the Cafeteria to get some food when there was a knock on the door.

" One second!" I cried hopping towards the door trying to put my converse on at the same time.

I swung the door open to reveal two guys stood at the door, one was grinning widely and the other was barely smiling. The one who wasn't really smiling was tall and muscly, but looked incredibly scrawny compared to the man next to him, he had an almost bronze hair and emerald eyes, he was perfect. The one who had the huge goofy grin was a tall broad guy, with huge muscles, and dark black hair, and resembled a bear in some way. I was distracted for a minute until the taller guy cleared his throat.

" Um excuse me?" Th smaller one said.

" Edward?" Alice squealed and came rushing out towards the door.

" Ali!" The bear cheered picking her up and swinging he round the corridor.

" Emmy!" She said sternly, " Put me down I'm getting dizzy!" The bear put Alice firmly on the ground.

The handsome one spoke up, " Where's my hug?" Alice thrust her arms around his neck, and stood for a while and then pushed away abruptly.

" I thought you were going to Cali?" Alice was angry now.

" Huh? ... Oh yeah ... um well we wanted to surprise you sister!" The bear said grinning again.

" Right," Alice said and rushed them into the room, " This is Emmett," she gestured to the bear, " And this is Edward," She gestured to the handsome one, no more referring to him as the handsome one.

" Hi!" They said in sync, and The hand- I mean Edward didn't take his eyes off me.

" Well hello there," Rose said in a flirting tone.

I was about to nervously murmur 'hi' but with the new clothes comes new personality. I'll still be Bella just a less nervous Bella, I reassured my self.

" Hi you must be Alice's brother's," I spoke louder than usual for old, shy Bella, but this was out-going Bella, " Its nice to meet you Alice talked for ever about her brother's; I feel like I already know you!" I winked at Alice making he flush red with embarrassment.

" Oh really!" Edward said, " So who's her favorite?" He asked.

" Um ... well... she didn't sayyy..." I realized I was becoming shy Bella again so I started again, " I mean- well from what she said I'd say you... Edward?" as if I could possibly forget his name. At his nod I continued, " Because your her twin." I finished.

" Oh we'll see who's your favorite when you see the present I got you!" Emmett raised his eyebrow.

" Really what present?" Alice asked with gazing eyes.

" Um... well Its ... a surprise its still at the store at the minute!" We all laughed at the pathetic attempt to cover up that he hadn't yet got her a present.

We talked with them and Rose being her confident self had to flirt. It was fun and I was beginning to think that maybe we would become good friends. We arranged to meet up tomorrow and watch a movie in mine and Alice's dorm.

" Right then We'll walk you back to your dorm." Edward stated when Rose decided it was time for her to leave.

" OK bye bear!" I yelled to Emmett. Bear was my new nickname for him and Pixie was his nickname for Alice.

" Bye Edward." I shouted down the corridor, and my heart missed a beat when he turned around and smiled a beautiful crooked smile and waved.

* * *

**So the boys have been introduced to the story now what do you think of them? I know Jasper's intro was vague But I'll make up for it next chapter I promise.  
**

**The more reviews I get the better the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Jasper's proper introduction to the story.**

**Sorry its only a short chapter but its a good one. A little insight into the mind of Jasper and his love life.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV**

Knock knock! I banged on the door again.

" Maria!" I cried over the sound of the booming music.

She opened the door, and I could see she was having a party, " Oh Jaspy I'm sorry I forgot to invite you," She sounded sincere.

" Oh- its fine!" Its totally not " Can I come in then."

" Oh first would you go get me a pizza from the pizzeria round the corner?" She said giving me the pleading eyes.

" OK fine!"

I whizzed to the pizza place, and picked up her pizza and paid for it myself, a treat to her for being such a good girlfriend. I took it back to her with a huge smile as I knocked on her door. The music had stopped and there was no noise in there perhaps the party was finished. I knocked again a few times but when there was no answer I decided to let myself in.

" Mari-" I was cut of by what I saw.

She was completely naked with another guy kissing him and I didn't even want to think about what else I saw!

She looked up and gasped when she heard me.

" Jaspy-" She paused when I headed for the door, " Wait listen please it meant nothing Jas-" I slammed the door shut and threw the pizza at the door and shrunk down the wall unhappily.

God knows how long I was like this until finally I heard feet thumping down the corridor and a huge booming laugh. Then I heard a shriek, not just any shriek my Roses shriek. The only other person in the world who understood me.

" Jasper!"

" Rose," I ran into her arms and squeezed her tightly.

" What happened man?" I heard an intimidating voice say. When I saw a huge guy with giant muscles I almost chocked.

" Jasper its Ok he's with me!" Rose understands I have a problem with new people, especially intimidating ones like the one stood before me.

" Who's he?" I eyed him up and down.

" This is Emmett, my friends brother. He was just walking me back to my dorm!" She explained.

" Oh." Was all I could say before tearing my eyes away from him.

" What happened Jaspy?"

" Don't call me that." I winced at the name Maria used to call me.

* * *

**So what did you think? The only way to tell me is review, so what are you waiting for!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay I got my very first review rclaurel for being my very first reviewer.**

**So this chapter is in Rose's POV so you can hear the rest of Jasper and Rosalie's conversation and find out all about Rosalie's first day.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Rosalie's POV**

" Don't call me that!" He whispered sharply.

" OK lets talk about it." I said.

" Can we go somewhere... um private?" He asked.

" OK!" I turned to Emmett and Edward, " I'll see you tomorrow then I guess."

" OK yeah we'll come round yours at around four!" He exclaimed, " After classes."

" OK." I said ushering Jasper back to my room to talk in private.

When we got there I sat him down on the chair at my desk and I sat down on the bed.

" OK what's up?" I asked.

" It's ... It's Maria!" He stuttered slowly.

" Whats she done. I swear I'll- I'll break her legs!" I cried.

" No - she's not worth it!" Jasper shouted at me, as I headed towards the door.

I sat back down, " She cheated on me." He said, " I guess I always knew but seeing it... it was like ..." He couldn't finish.

" I know Jasper its fine. Look she's not worth your time just forget her." I said, " I'm hanging out with a few friends tomorrow after class, come and meet some new people. I bet you've met no one new yet thanks to Her." I hissed the word her.

" Rose I -" He began to protest but I cut him off.

" See you there at four in dorm 3 room 23" I said rushing him to the door.

" But-" I shut the door on him.

After Jasper left I went to bed so I could get an early start tomorrow.

When I woke the clock read 7AM, so got up and got some breakfast, surprised to find that my roommate didn't come back last night; maybe she moved out, good riddance.

I ate then dressed in my walk in wardrobe that all students got. I chose the perfect clothes for the first day: A white sleeveless blouse with ruffles, some plain black leggings and a violet cardigan complete with black heels.

While I was on the subject of clothes, Bella had been dressing a lot nicer lately, in fact yesterday Bella wasn't even acting like Bella she was way more confident.

" Edward- Aha!" I muttered to myself. I was tempted to childishly sing 'Bella loves Edward', but that would be crazy for two reasons: 1 I was alone, 2 Its way too childish. Then again if no one's here who's to judge. " Bella loves Edward, Bella loves Edwar-" I was interrupted by a knock at the door, and Alice entered.

" Bella loves who?" Oh so she had heard that.

" Edward." I grinned at Alice.

" No way... uh uh Bella is NOT crushing on my brother!" She ranted.

" Your crushing on my brother." I raised my eyebrows in challenge.

" Huh hardly... Rose I don't even know him!" She laughed.

" Well you will tonight, he's coming on our little hang-out session at four" I told her.

" Oh!" Was all she said. I laughed.

" So was there anything in particular you wanted?" I asked.

" Oh yeah me and Bella are waiting for you in the computer room downstairs when your ready." She said.

" Right be there soon."

Alice left and went back to Bella while I finished up my make-up. When I was done it was 8:45 lessons started at 9, so I hurried to the computer room and me Bella and Alice headed for the main building.

" Right so we'll see you in Tech!" Bella waved goodbye and left me stood outside my class which was Mechanics. I had always loved cars and I wanted to be a car designer when I passed this class in two years time ( Which I would).

I wasn't taking much notice to my surroundings. I was texting my mum on my phone, when it was snatched out of my hands. I looked up and saw a dark long haired man haired. He was very pale, and apparently called Aro Vultori, or so said his teaching badge.

" Miss I'm sorry but your not allowed to bring your phone to class!" His words were polite and formal, but his tone suggested otherwise. I just huffed and walked into class.

I sat at the front desk and stared into space trying to imagine how Jasper was feeling now. Oh poor Jasper.

" Right welcome to Mechanics," Aro began, " My name is Aro Vultori, you will call me Mr. Vultori, or sir."

" For these next few weeks..." He continued, " You will be working in pairs to create a replica of this old truck engine. It doesn't have to work (Its would be amazing if you could make it work) but it must look exactly the same!" He muttered the part in brackets.

I stood up to find a partner but there was only one other girl... my roommate. All the boys I didn't know, but they were all either partnering up with someone else or avoiding my roommate. I turned to go collect a sheet and sit back at my desk in hope that someone would come and ask to partner up, but I turned and hit something... no someone. I had hit someone tall and broad. I started to fall, but whoever it was caught me and held me a few inches from the floor. I looked up to see Emmett Alice's brother.

" Mr. Cullen, Miss. Hale please sit down at a desk and stop faffing around." Aro said.

We both looked up to the class full of people already paired up, he was still holding me only inches from the ground. I felt his eyes fall on me again so I looked at him.

" Partners?" He asked with a goofy grin.

" Sure why not?" I said rhetorically.

He pulled me back to my feet and went to sit down at the front desk. I followed him as he already got a sheet that we needed to fill in. We whizzed through the sheet thanks to me, and already started weighing out the materials that we would need.

By the end of the lesson we had already started putting together the engine.

I got my phone back and skipped happily to Tech with Bella and Alice. They kept asking me what had put me in such a good mood but I didn't honestly know.

The day flew by I found out that I had Biology with Emmett, and P.E with Edward (Alice's other brother), and Jasper. At three in the afternoon the last bell of the day went off and I headed for the changing rooms to get out of my P.E kit, and on the way there I bumped into Emmett.

" Oh hey, so are we still OK to come round tonight?" He asked.

" Yeah we'll be in Alice and Bella's room!" I said enthusiastically.

" OK seeya Later gater!" He joked.

" In a while crocodile!" I played along.

When I was done changing I went to find Jasper and hang out with him until four just so he couldn't change his mind and not show up.

" Hey Jasper wait up!" I called chasing him towards the boys dorm.

" Rose hi" He said waiting for me to catch up.

We walked back to his dorm to put his bag back and he needed to change since he came straight out in his P.E kit instead of changing in the changing rooms near the gym. I sat on his bed thinking about how I was going to hook him up with Alice while he was getting a shower and changing his clothes. He needed a healthy relationship, he had only ever had one girlfriend Maria, and I was going to let her ruin his future. He was done at ten to four, so we set off to Bella and Alice's place.

We got there before Emmett and Edward, and Alice was still changing in her walk in wardrobe, so it was just me Jasper and Bella at the moment.

About five minutes later Alice came out of her hide out. I failed to recognize the way Jasper looked at her for a while before speeking.

" Hello miss you look very lovely this evening!" He said in his charming Texas accent.

" Thank you!" She looked very pleased, " I'm Alice, and you are?" Yeah like she didn't know.

" Jasper pleasure to meet you ma'am." He said again.

Later Alice's brothers arrived and we all noticed the sly glances Alice and Jasper were giving each other when they thought no one was watching.

We decided we were ordering kebabs at six but for the mean time we were going to watch a movie. We all wanted to watch american reunion as none of us had seen that particular american pie film. It was funny and I noticed despite all the pranking and joking I could tell that these old high school friends really loved each other, and even though I hardly knew some of the people in this room, I knew that one day we were going to be like that.

It was getting late and the boys were about to leave, yet no-one had said anything about meeting up again so I knew I had to do something to save us all from never speaking again, " So tomorrow were doing this again at my dorm," I said, " My roommate moved out thank god!"

Jasper looked over at Alice waiting for her reply, " Sounds good!" She said, so Jasper nodded to me.

" Heck yeah it does!" Emmett high fived me and winked.

" OK I'll be there!" Edward nodded.

" Me too!" Bella said confidently, god this boy was changing her; for the better obviously.

" Good anytime after 3 is good." I smiled.

I went back to my room and listened to music for a bit while I put rollers in my hair, I know their old fashioned, but they'll work while I sleep and that will save me time in the morning. I was glad my roommate moved out, 1. She was weird, 2. I like my own space. For some reason I couldn't fathom I wanted to look my best tomorrow. I wiped today's make-up off my face and decided what make-up and outfit I was going to wear, I picked a nice white shirt that went with a powder blue blazer and skinny jeans. After that I went to bed.

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning, and I put my clothes on and took out my rollers. When I was finished with my make-up I grabbed my bag and was about to head to Alice and Bella's dorm, but when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

" Hello." I answered it sitting back down at my desk.

" Hello is this miss. Rosalie Hale?" A young woman asked.

" Yes why what's wrong?" I asked with a frown.

" We have some bad news for you." The woman said with remorse. " I am sad to inform you that your mother died early this morning."

" What- no you must be mistaken- I'm sorry but do... you- do you mind checking again?" I asked angrily, tears slipping from my eyes.

" Is your mother named Katherine Hale?" The woman asked.

" Yes!" My reply was hardly audible.

" We have informed your brother, and as your father is also- huh hum-deceased," She paused letting me take in the information, " The house and other items your mother owned will be passed on to you, so you will need to decide whether you will keep the house or sell it." The woman informed. The news hit me like a ton of bricks and I dropped the phone on the floor and began to scream.

I stood up and smashed the lamp on my desk and cracked all of my photo's with my fist, but when I cracked the photo of my mother I screamed and collapsed onto the floor. I needed to go, I needed to get some fresh air, so I left for lessons without Alice or Bella. The only two people who could comfort me now was Emmett or Jasper.

I walked slowly to the main building thinking about times I had with mom.

_" Rosalie!" My mother shouted me downstairs. I jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs. " Look who's arrived for the summer!" She exclaimed._

_" Jasper." I cheered jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around him so that he was now carrying me._

_" I missed you Rosie." He whispered in my ear._

_" Children come in here I've got your birthday presents to give you." Mom shouted us into the living room._

_" For mwah?" I gushed when she handed me the card._

_" Thanks." Jasper smiled his amazing dimple smile taking his card too._

_Inside was a ticket to the Canary island for both me and Jasper_

_I frowned, " Your not coming?" I asked._

_" Of course its going to be our first family vacation!" She brought us in for a group hug._

I was pulled from my thoughts by a large booming voice, " Hey gator." Shit it was Emmett and I'm pooling my eyes out.

* * *

**Shocking huh? Another parent of Jasper and Rose dead how will they cope?**

**What do you think? Do you think Rose is getting ahead of herself or do think it is good that she wants to know them better?**

**You know what to do if you want an early chapter: Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone asked what would happen to their sister. Well Rose and Jasper's mom and dad split up when they were born, so how could Sophia be both their children? She was just their dads daughter. When their dad died Sophia and Jasper both went to live with their moms who were different people. Sorry I should have made this clearer. **

**This chapter has a surprise in store, so I won't bore you with a massive paragraph from me.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Emmett's POV**

Ahh Tuesday, I frowned argh Tuesday. I had to think seriously hard what was good about today otherwise I would have stayed in bed all day. I was going to Rosie's tonight so that's enough to drag me off the snug covers.

I stood up and rubbed my eyes until my vision was normal again.

When I was done I went to go get a bowl of frosties and a glass of orange juice. I sat at the table watching cartoons, I know but I can't help it I'm a big kid inside! I laughed so hard, when Jerry hit Tom on the head with a piece of cheese, that milk flew out of my nose. Ouch that hurt!

When I finished my cereal I watched TV a little longer, laughing at every funny moment. God I love cartoons! The reason for this is I used to watch them all the time with my biological parents until they died, so I figured if they can't watch cartoons I'll watch them for them.

When I went back into the main room Edward's shoes, clothes, panties and bras were on my side of the room so I kicked them away onto his side.

" Hey Edwardo how many times have I told you to keep your shit off my side!" I shouted at a pile of duvets on his bed that I knew he was burred under. The pile began to erupt and Eddie's head popped out from under the covers.

" Huh whatever." He said yawning. He never was a morning person.

I hummed slightly skipping into the bathroom to take a bath in the huge tub. I on the other hand was a huge morning person, physically huge too. I mean I work out 24/7 and I was skipping and humming, I think you can tell I'm a morning person.

When I was done I came back into the room to see Edward still burred in his covers. I knew if I shook him awake it would never work so desperate times call for desperate measures. I picked him and his huge pile of quilts up over one shoulder. He was still asleep. I walked into the bathroom and checked the temperature of my bath water, it was icy now.

" Rise and shine, its bath time!" I shouted launching him into the icy water.

He shot up instantly, water pouring off every inch of him and he was still tangled in his quilts. " EMMETT WTF MAN. Ahh shit what time is it." He said stripping off the wet blankets and exposing his naked body, now I know why he piles quilts on top of him.

" Jesus man!" I cried walking out of the bathroom and slamming the door. I grabbed my rucksac and headed to lessons trying my best to forget the disturbing things I just saw.

On my way I saw Rosie walking alone so I sped up to walk along side her.

" Hey gator!" I said happily. She looked up into my eyes and I saw that she had been crying. " Whats matter?"

" Ughhh nothing sorry," She said wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

" You sure you don't look too good." I said soothingly.

" Its fine, come on we better get to class." She said.

" I'm not too sure I'm going to mechanics. I'm so tiered, I saw something this morning that almost made me die, That teachers an asshole." I listed the things that made me want to ditch.

" What did you see?" She asked.

" Its a long story and you gotta get to class." I said in hope that she would ditch with me.

" If your not going I'm not, can't work on an engine myself can I?" She asked rhetorically. " Where we going then?"

" I'd say we could go back to mine, but then we'd both see the something that would make us die!" I said dramatically.

" OK then my place." She said and we headed to her room.

We got to hers and sat down on the floor, it would be a bit weird t be sat on a bed together.

" Man this floors hurtin my ass!" I said standing up and heading to her roommates bed. I pulled off the sheets and threw them on the floor, then I grabbed the mattress and set it neatly down.

" Mind?" I said gesturing to her mattress, when she shook her head I disassembled her bed and put her mattress next to the other one.

I told her the story of naked Eddie and we laughed together. Before we knew it it was time for our next lesson.

" I'm not going to any lessons today!" I raised my eyebrow, " Well wont they find it suspicious that we miss one lesson, but the rest we attend just fine." She had a good point.

" OK then neither am I, just let me know if I get too much for you because now the Emm machine is on full swing!" We both laughed. I blasted her stereo on full volume and began dancing stupidly.

" Emmett shh!" Rosalie said hardly able to contain her laughter," Shhh your makin a right racket!"

" What did I tell you?" I asked rhetorically, " Emm machine on full swing!" I cried out.

" OK just turn the music off and come sit down, you can still be on full swing in Rose mode!" She shouted over the music.

" Emmett can I tell you something?" She asked her eyes began to well up with tears.

" Of course you can," I said gently.

" My mom died," She chocked out and my jaw dropped, tears streamed down her face and I pulled her into my big muscly arms making shushing noises.

" She was ill and she didn't even tell us- And I found out over the phone with a woman I've never even met!" She cried, " Now we own the house and I want to keep it but Jasper wont because he doesn't like mom. He didn't say that but I know he doesn't!"

" If you tell him you want to keep it I'm sure he will." I tried to calm her.

After she had calmed down I let her out of my hug and we started talking again. We weren't laughing and joking like before but we weren't talking so personally.

" I need to tell you a secret," She whispered after I followed her demands. " I need you to help me set Alice up with Jasper."

" Oh someone else on board!" I yelled thankful that someone thought they needed to hurry up and get together," Hey while were at it we could get Bella and Edward together too."

" Yeah here's what I propose." She said, " We tell them we have some homework to do, and go to yours, and we will tell Bella and Edward that were setting Alice and Jasper up and tell them to make and excuse to leave, when really we'll be setting those two up too. Then Alice and Jasper will be alone, Bella and Edward will be alone-" She explained her brilliant plan "-and us." She added looking into my eyes.

Her blue eyes bore into mine and sparks flew. I only realized then that She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, well actually I'd known ever since I saw her, but only now was I admitting it to my self. We both leaned closer and our lips met in the middle, on contact we both closed our eyes and let our lips mold together. When we broke apart we held our foreheads together looking into each others eyes again. I felt it then and I knew this beautiful woman was the first I've ever loved and the last I'd ever love. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever had with anyone, and god I've kissed a lot of girls, of course I have I'm the Emm machine! But this kiss was different because I loved Rose, I'd only known her a few days and I knew she was the one I wanted to grow old with. Its like that song I'm gonna be (500 miles) but replace every know with hope because I don't know if Rose feels the same way, but god I hope, I beg that she does.

After that I left Rose said she needed time to think and to come back at 3 when everyone else was going to arrive.

When I got home I found myself singing.

When I'm working, yes, I hope I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you

And when the money comes in for the work I do

I hope I'll get to pass almost every penny on to you

When I come home (When I come home), oh, I hope I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you

And if I grow old, well, I hope I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

Edward got back and I decided to tell him about the plan for Alice and Jasper and he was on board.

" Hey man-" I began, " Have you ever been in love?"

" Nah man why d'you ask?" He said plainly.

" God I sound like a proper softie now but I think I love Rosalie." His eyes grew wide, " We ditched school today and went to her apartment and we just hung out, we were talking about our plan and she said Alice and Jasper would be alone you and Bella would be alone, and me and her would be alone. Then we kissed and she said she needed time to think and kicked me out." I told him out whole day.

" Kicked you out?" He gasped.

" Well she asked me to leave so she could think about things." I corrected my story.

" I honestly don't know man but we better get going anyway, everyone else will already be there."

" Everyone else being Bella." I mocked.

" Tease me and I will tell everyone about how your going soft!" He threatened.

" Hey I aint goin soft and if you tell anyone I am I will tell Bella about your naked sleeping arrangements." I pointed my finger at him.

" Touche," He said.

So we headed to Rosie's room and he was right everyone else was already there. He went straight to Bella's side and they sat down on my marvelous mattress creation. I saw Rose sat at the side of the room on her laptop. I went to speak to her.

" Hey gator." I whispered in her ear.

" Hello crocodile." She said cheerfully. " I thought about things-" She added right before she stood up and, " Guys I'm sorry but me and Emmett have mechanics homework to do so we're going to his dorm, you can stay her though it will only take an hour or so!"

She pulled me off to my dorm nearly ragging my arm out of its socket. We ran all the way down three flights of stairs and through dorm three's computer room, she even dragged me into a wheely chair. I fell onto the chair and knocked it over, falling on top of it. she laughed and pulled me up off the floor. We ran through he car park nearly getting run over by a silver Laguna, but she didn't stop running. We ran through the main building, which was closed and banned after school. We ran into some angry looking teachers, but she still didn't stop running. We finally reached my dorm.

" So I've been thinking..." she said as she sat down on the chair at the desk. I sat on top of the desk.

* * *

**Rose and Emm's first kiss what do you think?**

**What's Rose been thinking?**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The updates will slow down now sorry to tell you. I have decided I will update every Saturday.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Alice's POV**

I got back from lessons with Bella and we were both chatting about what we were going to wear for our little hang out. All Bella's clothes were tom boy clothes so I took he into my closet and let her pick out whatever she wanted to wear.

" Alice are you sure?" She groaned.

" Yes now pick something." I crossed my arms and glared at her.

She looked around before pulling out some black skinny jeans, " Nice choice." I gave her the thumbs up. Then she picked out some white heels and a royal blue belly top.

I set them out on her bed for her while she got in the shower then I set off to Rose's.

Rose had been really moody since I got here she didn't come to her classes today either. I was the first one to get here, Bella needed to take a shower, and no-one else was here yet.

" Rose why are you being so bitchy lately?" I asked her.

" God Alice will you just drop it please?" She yelled.

" No Rose not until you tell me whats gotten you all worked up." I yelled back.

" I kissed Emmett, there now you know!" She shouted.

" And did you like it?" I asked in a lower voice.

" I think- but Alice I've got a lot on my mind right now and I don't know what to do." Her eyes filled with tears, "My mom died this morning." She whispered.

" Oh Rose I'm so sor-"

" Don't even start with that shit." She shouted pointing a finger at me, " Why do people always say 'Oh I'm sorry' as if it was their fault." She yelled.

" Fine!" I huffed and stood up to walk out.

" Alice..." She said, " Don't go I'm sorry." She grabbed my arm and pulled me back into her arms, " I'm all over the place right now."

" I understand I was like that after my father died and I was only five." We laughed.

Bella and Jasper showed up a bit later. Me and Jasper sat down on Rosalie's mattress less bed.

Edward and Emmett arrived a little later, Edward sat down right next to Bella, and Emmett went to Rosalie's side.

Rosalie and Emmett had some mechanics homework they had to do so they left, leaving just Edward, Bella, Jasper and me, Edward was following Bella around, so I was left in the company of Jasper (Not that I'm complaining).

" So where are you from?" He asked me.

" Forks. You?" I said making polite conversation.

" Texas," He said.

" How come Rose doesn't have the same Texas accent as you?" I asked him.

" Well Mom and Dad split and Rose went to live with mom in New York and I stayed in Texas with Dad," He explained, " Every summer I would come see her in New York and every Christmas she would go down to Texas. I lived there long enough to pick up the accent, but Rose only went to Texas at Christmas so she didn't really hear the accent as much. As well my father had a very strong Texan accent."

" Had?" He said had does that mean something happened to him?

" Yeah my father died when I was fourteen and I've lived with Rose and Mom ever since" I was stunned into silence especially since his mother had died too." If you don't mind me asking, why are you and Edward called Brandon, Emmett called McCarty, and your parents called Cullen?" He asked curiously.

" Uhh well..." I flushed red in embarrassment.

" You don't have to answer if you don't want." He said.

" No- no its fine" I told him, he had just told me pretty much all of his life story so how could I deny him of mine, "Me and Edward were twins. When we were five, my dad took us out bowling and on the way back he stopped at McDonald so Edward and I could get get a milkshake. Father stayed in the car bu- ttttt..." I struggled with the next bit, " He parked in the path of a wagon... the driver forgot the handbrake and... Father was crushed instantly," Tears began streaming, " Mother tried her best to care for us afterwards but it was too painful for her... she'd drift in and out of her own little world. She lost her job and Edward and I had nothing to do hardly anything to eat... she did the right thing though she put us up for adoption." The happy side of the story began, " When we were six a nice couple, the Cullen's fostered us, they had another foster son Emmett. When we were seven they decided to adopt us, and when we were eight they adopted Emmett too. In school people used to bully us because we were adopted, that's why I don't like telling people. Anyway Emmett set them straight," I laughed, " Even at eight years old he had biceps the size of soccer balls."

Jasper rested his palms on my cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumbs, " I don't judge." He promised, " I won't tell anyone."

" I know." I simply said.

" Hey you guys me and Bella are going for a walk." Edward stated. Then they left leaving me and Jasper alone.

We chatted about teachers we hated, pupils we hated, lessons we hated, friends we miss. We were talking for ages, and the conversation just seemed to flow.

" I think most of the teachers are related." I stated.

" Yeah there all like Jane vultori, Caius Vultori and shit like that." That was the first time I'd heard him swear and it made him sound so sexy. God Alice get a grip.

" Don't forget Aro he's got to be the worst!" I yelled.

Right then Emmett and Rose and Edward and Bella walked back in to see me and Jasper spread out on 'Emmett's marvelous mattress creation' as he called it. We budged up and made some room, but only Bella and Edward came and sat down. Emmett and Rose stayed stood at the front.

" We have a very important announcement to make-" Rose began.

" God Rosie you make it sound like were engaged!" Emmett moaned.

" It's got to be done properly." Rose turned to look at Emmett, " Now are you quite finished?" At Emmett's nod Rose continued, " Emmett and I are an official couple." Rose looked pleased, and Emmett's hand found hers as they looked into each others eyes and I knew this one of Emmett's girlfriends was different, this one was special to him.

The night went on and Jasper had the 'If you hurt my sister' talk with Emmett.

" If you hurt my sister I'm sorry but I'll have to break your legs." He joked.

" Same goes for you and my dearest sister." Emmett laughed.

" What?" Jasper was confused.

" Oh come on we all know your crushing on Alice." He laughed, Jasper just shrugged it off and walked away.

It got really late it was 3 in the morning and everyone else had fallen asleep on 'Emmett's marvelous mattress creation' except me I couldn't sleep. I was confused as to why everyone was still here, we had school soon. After a another hour or so sleep took me and when I drifted I dreamed. I dreamed about Christmas. I was in a strange house coming down the stairs on Christmas morning when I got to the bottom I saw Bella and Edward sat by the tree holding hands. In the kitchen Rose was by the stove cooking pancakes, Emmett behind her hugging her waist tightly. I reached the bottom of the stairs and Jasper leapt up to me and kissed me on the cheek "Merry Christmas darlin'" He said. Then I woke.

When I woke up Jasper was sat in the corner on his mobile. I did Rosalie's make-up, even though she was capable of doing it herself, but I had nothing else to do. When I was finished, Jasper was off his phone, so I went and sat next to him.

" Hey." I sang in my 'Pixie' voice.

" Mornin'." Jasper replied in his Texas accent.

We talked a while and then he decided to show me a trick where I push his hands in and he pushes my hands out, and after 30 seconds it felt like I was holding a soccer ball. We were telling jokes for ages and laughing at each other, and when we realized that everyone else was awake they'd apparently been awake for ages while we were deep in conversation.

" My mother died yesterday." He announced suddenly.  
" I'm sorry, Rose told me yesterday, she's really upset!" I exclaimed.  
" I know I am too, when my father died all I had left was Rose and my mother, now that she's gone all I have is Rose." He turned to me, " What if something happens to her as well then I'll have no-one."  
" Rose isn't going anywhere," I reassured him, " Besides you have me now. There's no getting rid of me." I smiled proudly.  
" Promise?" He asked holding out his pinky, and smiling a perfect smile that showed off a single dimple.  
" You don't know what your getting yourself into." I smiled wrapping my little finger around his.  
" Oh I think I know just fine." He said in his accent making my heart flutter.  
" Your stuck with me for life now." I said resting my head on his shoulder.  
" Good!" He whispered.  
" Were gonna have to split up for lessons though." I said.  
" We have most of the same lessons anyway." was his reaction.  
" Good." I whispered.  
We sat like that for a while resting on each other and we didn't untangle our pinky's. We were both hesitant to leave when everyone else headed back to their own dorm's to get changed.

I wanted to dress nice today to impress Jasper and I wasn't going to lie to myself and tell myself I wasn't dressing nice for Jasper. I really wanted him to like me maybe even love me.

I brushed my short hair out into crazy spikes that on anyone else it would have looked stupid but on me it completed me. I wore a light pink summery knee length dress with a white cardigan and white sandals. I wore Eye liner and mascara and a bit of blusher.

I skipped happily to Rose's room to meet everyone (most of all Jasper).

" You look nice." He smiled.

" Thanks you too." I replied, and we all headed to the main building.

_" Why don't we stop off at McDonald's and get you two little terrors a milkshake." Mom suggested._

_" OK I want one too." Dad jokingly pleaded. _

_" Can I have a chocolate one mommy?" Edward asked._

_" Me too." I added._

_" Manors." Dad said sternly._

_" Please." We said in sync._

_We parked in the car park of McDonald's and Dad turned to give the money to Edward, " Come here." He said wrapping his arms around us, " Your the best children ever." _

_We got out of the car and went with mom to get a milkshake. I was looking out of the window to the snow filled car park it was Christmas eve. I saw the huge menacing wagon sliding down to the bottom of the car park where dad was. _

_" Dad!" I screamed running out of the building to open his car door, but before I could reach him the wagon hit his side of the car, and I was pulled back to safety to Edward._

_" Alice.._ Alice!" Edwards pleads turned into Jasper's and I was brought back to reality. " Alice what happened?" He asked._  
_

" Just a flashback." I replied and we caught up with the rest of the group.

* * *

**Short chapter but it told the history of Jasper, Alice, Rose, Edward and even a little bit about Emmett. **

**What did you think about Alice's flashback?**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its been almost two weeks since my last review. Am I doing something wrong?**

**Lets hear a little from Edward.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Edward's POV **

I woke up to someone humming the 500 miles song, and when my eyes opened I saw Bella lied right next to me, her eyes shut indicating she was still asleep. We were lied on Emmett's mattress creation or whatever he called it. I sat up and saw Emmett, he was the one humming. Rosalie was sat at her mirror curling her hair, Alice and Jasper were sat up against the wall in the corner talking quietly.

" Ed man you slept fully clothed last night!" Emmett said with a shocked tone. I shot him a death glare.

" What?" Bella shot up from her slumber.

" Well-" Emmett began.

"- I can't usually sleep in clothes I have to wear pajamas." I finished looking towards Emmett. He just nodded and laughed.

" Oh right." Bella said lying back down.

" I know the full story." Rosalie turned and grinned evilly.

" Well keep it quiet!" I whispered.

Whatever Ali and Jasper were talking about they were drowned in conversation and weren't coming up for air anytime soon.

Everyone went back to their own dorm to get changed and met back at Rose's dorm so we could walk to class together. We found out that we were all in the same Biology lesson, so after first lesson we would be in the same class.

My first lesson was Creative writing which I discovered I had with Ali and Bella. We left rose and Emm outside mechanics, then we left Jasper outside his class before we headed to ours.

When we were inside the teacher told us we were working in groups of four or five, so Alice, Bella and I stayed sat and waited for someone else to come and join our group, when a guy came over.

" Hi guys I'm Mike Newton, mind if I work with yous?" He asked.

" Sure sit down." Alice gestured to the seat next to her.

We were writing a script for one of our short story's on an event in our life we wrote on Monday and yesterday. We decided on Alice's. Her's was about when we moved to Forks when we were 12. I played me. Alice played Alice. Bella played Esme. Mike played Carlisle, and we had to leave out Emmett. We'd nearly done by the end of the lesson, and me Bella and Alice headed to bio knowing our little gang would be together.

We were hoping for our project we would be put into groups of six, no such luck! The teacher split us into three's, so the girls went together and so did the boys. Jasper and I knew we had made a huge mistake of splitting Emm and Rose up, when Emmett kept leaning over to the girls table and having private conversations with her.

The rest of the day flew by and at the end of the day I found myself waiting for the others. When everyone was here we began walking back to the dorms.

" So whats everyone doing later?" Alice asked.

" Emm's taking me on a date to the movies." Rose replied turning around and pecking him on the cheek.

" Maybe we could tripple date!" Emmett boomed enthusiastically.

" No-one else is dating Emmett." Bella said.

" Yeah but they could," Emmett said trying to salvage his tipple date idea.

" Come on guys don't be boring!" Rose pleaded.

" Bella would you like to go on a date with me," I turned to her surprised with my own confidence.

Her face gushed tomato red and I barley heard her answer, which was a quiet yes.

Every one turned to Jasper who was shaking. He tuned away and sprinted out of the car park back to the boys dorm.

" What's his problem?" Emmett hissed, but when Rose glared at him he murmured a sweet, " Sorry Rosie love."

" He's just got out of a bad relationship, he's just had some bad news. Give him time." Rose defended.

Alice went to get some food and said she didn't mind not going to the movies, so we left her. The only reason I left her was because I saw her bump into Mike and I knew he wouldn't leave her alone, I could tell.

We went in Emmett's huge Jeep, Bella and I sat in the back. We went to see Blended, the new Adam Sandler movie. Bella and I chatted the whole way through as neither of us liked films very much. We received numerous dirty looks and hushes from people who actually came to watch the film.

After the film ended we went back to the dorm and hung out. There was no sign of Alice or Jasper, so we assumed they were at their dorms. We went back to Alice and Bella's place to find Alice but she wasn't there either. Maybe she went to go check on Jasper. We got into a game of snog, marry avoid.

" Bella?" Rose asked.

" Out of all of us?" Bella said and we all looked at her confused.

" What do you mean?" We all asked.

" Like out of us four or us six. Us six being Jasper and Alice too." She made more sense now.

" Umm... lets go for us six!" Rose concluded, " Oh and you've got to say why."

" I'd snog Emmett, because he's the least likely to think I'm in love with him, I'd marry Alice, because she's just a bundle of energy, and I'd avoid Jasper because he seems like he'd appreciate the privacy more." She explained.

Rosalie turned to me, " I'd snog Bella because Alice is my sister and your Emmett's girlfriend, I'd marry Alice because I really don't like wedding planning, I'd avoid you because you look like you could bust up my face in two seconds."

Then it was Emmett's turn, " I'd snog Bella because you can only choose a person once, I'd marry Rosie because I'm scared of what she do if I didn't say her, and I'd avoid Edward because he's a douche." He finished with a huge joking grin.

" I'd snog Edward because I'm mad at Emmett for his reasons in marrying me, I'd marry Bella because she's my bff, and I'd avoid Emmett again because I'm mad at him." Rose finished facing away from Emmett.

" I was only joking." Emmett whined, trying to get Rosalie to talk to him again.

" Not good enough Em." She said sternly.

" I'm sorry Rosie." He said in a childish voice.

" That's better." She turned and snuggled into his huge arms.

" Bear hug!" Emmett cheered opening his arms for me and Bella to join.

We were all in a huge group hug on the floor, right in front of the door when there was someone on the other side trying to get inside, Alice slipped through the small crack in the door.

" What the-?" Her eyes were narrowed, " Bear hug?" She asked her face softening.

We all nodded and she jumped on top of the pile wrapping her little arms around us all.

" How'a Jasper doing?" Rose asked when we had all sat back down in our own space.

" I don't know." Alice sounded guilty, " I hung out with Mike, Eric and Angela."

" Oh I should probably go talk to him." Rose stood up.

" No I'll go, he'll probably want to talk to a guy." I said, " and I think he's scared shittless of Em." I added.

" Why? I hum and skip in the morning, he has nothing to be afraid of." Emmett sounded offended.

" It's actually true." Alice added laughing.

" Right I'll go then." I stood up to leave.

" Edward," Rosalie called, " Thanks."

I headed round to Jasper's to talk to him and tell him to come and join us at the bear hug ball.

I knocked on his door and waited for the answer.

" Hello?" He opened the door.

" Hey man! We wondered what happened to you." Was all I said.

" I'm not going on a date with Alice." He murmured.

" OK no one said you had to." I stated, " Come back were all hanging out at Alice and Bella's"

" OK." He said hesitantly.

We headed back to everyone else, and when we got back I felt victorious for bringing Jasper back with me.

" So Jasper Alice your turn for snog marry avoid." Rose raised her eyebrows.

" Snog Jasper because he's the only boy who isn't my brother, marry Rose because she'd look amazing in white, avoid Edward because he pisses me off." Alice said quickly

" Umm..." Jasper was thinking, " Snog Bella because I don't know her as much as Alice and there's less of a friendship to twist up, marry Rose because she's glaring at me, avoid Emmett because I've just said I'd marry his girlfriend." Jasper said surprisingly in a confident tone.

" She's your sister." Alice gasped.

" So its only a silly game, besides I said I'd marry you." I said.

" So Bella's the most snoggable, Mwah is the most marryable, and Em n Ed are in tie for most avoidable." Rose announced.

" Certain death!" Bella gasped.

" Wait a minute what's certain death?" Emmett looked genuinely scared.

" Accept you two we all anonymously vote who is most avoidable and who ever has most votes is most avoidable." Jasper explained.

They all secretly voted and put their votes in Rosalie's hands to count.

" With three votes Edward is most avoidable. Well done Ed." She smiled.

" Gee thanks!" I said sarcastically.

" Any time." She laughed.

" So were all going to get Pizza but we have to avoid you, sorry Ed man." Emmett said with a sad tone, " Nah am only joking bro come on the two most avoidable will go get the pizza."

" Wanna come Jasper?" I asked.

" Yeah man can't sit here and listen to girl talk can I?" He asked rhetorically.

This was the first time I saw Jasper bonding with the group and acting like we were actually friends, which I knew we were.

" Yeah one time I was left in a room with Alice, Kate, Irina and Tanya. They bored me to death talking about Prom and dresses and shopping. I fell asleep and didn't wake up til midnight, it totally messed up my sleep schedule." Emmett was telling Jasper the story while we waited for our Pizza's.

" Oh man lager!" Emmett said looking over at the alcohol shop through the window.

" Hasn't Alice told you the story of alcohol is banned on these premises story." I asked.

" Shit yeah." He sighed, " I say we move out of the dorm's get a flat somewhere. Just the six of us we can drink all we want and be together 24/7!" He cried.

" How are we going to pay for this?" I asked.

" We all pay a sixth of the rent." He said as if it was obvious.

" And where would we find a flat with six bedrooms?" I asked.

" We'd only need three!" He stated.

" I don't think that would work man." Jasper said.

" Yeah the girls share the biggest. Eddie and me can share the second biggest and you can have your own." He said.

" Fine but I bet you any money the girls will say no." Jasper said.

" Dude we hardly know each other." I stated.

" Course we do Jasper is Rosie's brother, Alice and Bella are Rosie's best buds, I'm her boyfriend, and we're Alice's brother's. Hardly know each other my ass!" Emmett interjected.

" He has a point." Jasper stated calmly.

" Fine whatever!" I sighed.

We collected our pizza and headed back to the girls dorm. Emmett settled down next to Rose before he told them all his famous flat idea.

" So you know how we have all these curfew and no drinking rules here in the dorms- Well I was thinking maybe we could get a flat in the city." He began and no one interrupted, " We would get a three bed roomed, girls get the master bedroom, me and Eddie get the double room, and Jasper gets the single. That way we wouldn't have to hide out in here and just be lame, we could have party's and shit! We would split the rent a sixth each get a small job each to pay."

" Really?" Rose asked.

" Why would I joke about that?" He asked.

" OK then lets vote." She said.

" Well I vote a big fat HELL YEAH!" Emmett boomed.

" I vote yes." Rose said putting her hand in the middle of the Pizza circle, and Emmett put his on top.

" That's. a. SHAMAZING. idea!" Alice squealed and put her hand in the middle.

" What Alice just said!" Bella exclaimed putting her hand in.

" Could be fun." Jasper shrugged putting his hand in the middle.

" Ughh." I sighed putting my hand on top of everyone else's.

" YAYYYYYY!" Emmett screamed, " Told yah."

We all fell asleep in a long row along the dorm floor. Jasper at the start then Alice, me, Bella, Rose then Emmett.

* * *

**Thinks its too soon for them to move in together? Well they are all related.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A little treat: an early update.**

**There's been a long two week wait since the last review am I doing something wrong? :( :( :( :( (SIGH)**

**This chapter explains a little bit of what Jasper is feeling for Alice, and his thoughts to the whole flat idea.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Thank god Friday night. My first week went from having a shitty girlfriend to having a group of friends that I felt comfortable enough around to move in with. Sure there was a speed bump in the middle of the week, but me and Rose have agreed not to let it stop us from having fun and we both knew that Mom would have wanted us to be happy. I have no idea why I agreed to move in with them, but I don't regret it, infact I actually can't wait. The principal says we have to wait six weeks ( Until the end of half semester) before we move out, so I have something to look forward to.

Rose and I still needed to go back to Moms house and decide what we want to keep and what we want to sell. I think now that we've decided to move in to a flat or apartment we will both agree to sell the house. We could live in the house, but it an hour and a half away from school.

" Hey stranger." I was pulled from my thoughts by Alice's voice, " Where did you dissapier to this morning?"

" Just went to get a shower." I said plainly.

" Oh." She said, " You coming over?"

" Where else would I go?" I asked rhetorically.

" OK lets go then." She said linking her our arms in a girly way and dragging me off to her dorm.

" Wait here." She ordered and she ran into to her closet to get changed.

She left a little bit of the curtain open and I could see in the mirror the reflection of her getting changed. I froze, and when she took her shirt off I had to tear my eyes away. The urge to look was overpowering and every now and then I couldn't help but peek her way. I was guilty for looking after all my dad always told me I had to be a good southern gentleman when it came to women.

When she came out I stood up and we put her iPod on the doc and looked for some good songs. She finally gave up and put it on shuffle and boogied to every song that came on. She was actually a pretty good dancer. She even got me up on the makeshift dance floor.

" Well, well, well what do we have here?" Bella said when her and Rose walked in.

" Boogie time." Alice replied plainly still dancing with me.

" Mind if I cut in?" Rosalie asked her.

" No this is my dance partner go get your own." She said possessively.

" Fine." Rose turned to Bella, " Care to dance my fair lady?"

" Of course my good man!" Bella replied in a funny voice before twirling Rosalie round in her arms.

" Hey what's going on here?" Emmett boomed, and apparently no one but me knew he was here.

" Dancing." Alice replied turning back to me and continuing.

" Well why has Bella stolen my lady?" He asked with and upset tone.

" Because she's my lady now and I am her good man." Rose said.

" No fair." He said slumping down onto the floor and glaring at Bella.

" Oh come on then Emmett." Rose sighed, reaching down for him.

He pulled her onto his lap with a huge grin, " No I prefer to sit and watch."

After the dancing was finished we all sat down in the middle of the room talking about what type of flat we would want.

" Apartment, were not getting a flat it sounds tacky." Alice whined so we had to agree we were getting an apartment not a flat.

" We could have a look around when were in the city this weekend." Bella said.

" City?" Edward asked.

" Yeah were going shopping. I need to get a costume for that Halloween prom and I hope you have yours Emmett." Rose answered.

" Why aren't Alice and Bella getting one?" I asked curiously.

" Because its a couple thing and they don't have dates." she answered.

" Well we could go Bella, as like friends though. I mean unless... if like- if you wanted to go as a date." Edward's voice got quieter.

" Would you like to go to the Halloween dance with me Bella?" He corrected himself.

" Yes." She said happily bouncing up and down.

" Cool." Was all he said.

I wanted to ask Alice, and normally confidence wouldn't matter to me but it was just too soon to be going on dates after what had just happened with Maria.

" Are you going?" Rosalie asked me.

" I was going to go with Maria but don't think that's happening anymore." I said.

" Why don't you go with Alice?" She asked.

" Think it's a bit too soon." Was all I said, and I didn't miss the disappointment I saw in Alice's face, " Sorry Alice."

" It's OK I was going to see if Mike wanted to go." She said whipping out her phone and texting who I assume was Mike. I was disappointed she wanted to go with Mike but it was my own fault.

" Oh so yeah the city, we were going on a girls weekend shopping trip to shops in New York." Alice squealed.

" Weekend?" Emmett gasped, " What are we supposed to do all weekend?"

" I don't know I'm sure you'll be fine." She said.

" Oh yeah so no sleepovers tonight lads!" Bella said, and me Edward and Emmett awed.

" When are you coming back?" Edward asked worriedly.

" We'll be back here at around 7 at night Sunday." Rose said, " So have we agreed girls apartment hunting instead of sight-seeing?"

" Yep." They both said popping the p.

" Well if its apartment shopping then shouldn't we all be there?" I asked.

" Good point." Rosalie started thinking, " Right you boys won't want to come shopping so meet us at NY motel and 10-11 am Sunday morning OK?" She asked and we all nodded.

" Ahhhhhhh." Alice stood up and jumped around, " Mike said yeah!" She squealed. I sighed inwardly.

" What are you going as?" Bella asked.

" Don't know."

" Me and Em are going as zombie bride and groom." Rose said, " What are you and Edward going as?"

" What do you think?" Bella asked Edward.

" Vampires?"

" Yeah." Bella said enthusiastically.

Alice's phone went off again, " Ghost school kids." She said.

We talked more about the Halloween dance and costumes when the conversation drifted to family and where we were going for Christmas break.

" We'll be going back to Forks." Alice said.

" I'd be going back to Arizona with my mom and dad." Bella said, " What about you two?"

" Guess we would stay here." I said plainly.

" No were going to Texas to visit Sophia remember." Rosalie looked at me.

" No there coming here." I said. I had forgot to tell her that Helen ( Our step mom) and Sophia were coming to New York since we would have the apartment by then.

" Oh right." She said. So for Christmas three of us would be in Washington, two would be here in New York and one would be in Arizona. WOW.

" How old is Sophia?" Alice asked.

" 11." Rose replied.

" Aww must be nice to be able to do her hair and nails and stuff."

" Yeah she's great." Rose said smiling.

" Is her mom, your step mom nice?" Bella asked.

" Yeah she's like a second mother to us." Rose said tensing at the word Mother.

" Rose when are we going back to the house?" I asked only in front of our friends because I knew we had to go.

" We'll go next Friday and come back on Saturday." She said.

I left it at that not wanting to spoil the nice mood we were all in. It got later and later until the girls decided to go to bed, and kicked us all out.

" So whose up for a night at the club?" Emmett asked.

We both stared with confused expressions.

" The principal said no drinking on the premises not no drinking at all." He explained.

" No Emmett!" Edward said sternly.

" Well I'm going do whatever you want." H turned and headed for the door.

" He's going to need someone to get him home when he's drunk, you coming to help?" Edward asked me.

" Yeah might even be fun." I said as we ran after Emmett.

" Ah so you want to come to the world of beer and drunkenness?" He asked with a massive grin on his face.

We drove slowly to the club and lined up outside. The Que wasn't that long and in no time we were inside. Emmett bounced around the club until he found the bar.

" Three largers." He said the bar made who was giving him the eyes.

" There you go. My shift finishes soon if you want anything else." She said in a flirting tone and Emmett nearly choked on his drink.

" I'm taken sorry but my friend over there could use some company." He pointed at me.

" Hey." She waved to me.

" Not me but he would love your time." I nodded towards Edward. She huffed and moved on to the next customer.

" Man you'd pulled there what were you doing?" Emmett turned and asked.

" I don't want to pull if your that bothered why don't you go after her?" I asked.

" Because I go out with your sister." He said.

" OK." I said sitting at a table.

" So I'm getting wasted tonight." Emmett grinned.

" I'm going to have to drive so not me." Edward said.

" What about you Jasper?" Emmett turned to me.

" Count me in." I high fived him and continued drinking my beer.

Half way into the night and Emmett was on beer number 1 million and bouncing around the place like a child on Christmas. I didn't have a second beer so I wasn't drunk.

" Yo Eddie Jasper get you asses over here someone wants to meet you." Emmett boomed from the dance floor.

We walked down to see him standing with three blond's, a man with long black hair in treads and another man with brown hair.

" Emmett I've met them." Edward said, " You'll have to forgive him he's a little slow when he's drunk."

" Hi I'm Tanya." The blond with medium curly hair said.

" I'm Irina." The one clutching the guy with treads said.

" I'm Kate." The one with straight hair said. She was holding on to the brown haired man.

" Nice to meet you." I said formally.

" Garrett." The brown haired man said shaking my hand.

" I'm Laurent." The last shook my hand.

" Why don't you two go get the drinks and bring them to the table over there." Kate said pushing Tanya towards me.

" So how do you know Emmett and Edward?" I asked making small talk.

" My father Ilizer is their adopted father's brother so were like adopted cousins if that's even a thing." Tanya explained, " How do you know them?"

" We go to the same college and Emmett's dating my sister." I explained.

" Cool." She said as we ordered five drinks since me her and Edward weren't drinking anymore tonight.

" Which college do you go to?" I asked.

" I go to the college on the borders of New York and New Jersey." She said as we sat down at the table.

" What brings you guys to New York?" I asked.

" Just wanted to have some fun so we're here for the weekend." She smiled.

" Cool we should hang out again tomoz Tan." Emmett said, oh yeah I forgot everyone else was here.

" Yeah we're staying in a hotel near your college actually." Irina said.

" Cool so what we doing tomorrow and Sunday then?" Kate asked.

" We can't hang out Sunday we're flat hunting." Edward told them.

" Really your close then aren't you if the three of you are getting a flat together." Garrett said.

" And there's Bella, Alice and Rose." I said.

" Rosie... I miss her already." Emmett said sadly.

" Guessing that's your sister." Tanya laughed and I nodded, " Is Bella your girlfriend?" She asked curiously.

" No." I shook my head.

" So your dating my cousin Alice?" She asked shocked.

" No, no I'm single." I laughed.

" Someone handsome as yourself single?" She gasped.

" Yup." I answered.

" Well then me and you are going on a date tomorrow." She said.

" But-" I was about to say no when she interrupted me.

" It's just a date." She laughed. I didn't want to date Tanya but she was so difficult to turn down.

Edward and I had to carry Emmett to his jeep and to bed when we got back. Then I went to go get some sleep.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am going to hold a vote for which story I publish next. It will conclude next Saturday. This story isn't nearly finished yet, but I want to get a head start on this other story. All of the possible stories are on my profile, with a brief description. The hunger games story is not yet an option because I'm still figuring that one out. You can PM me your vote, or add it to a review for this story. If I only get a few votes saying different things I'll go for the first vote I got. I'll let you know the results in next weeks update.**

**Bella and the girls shopping trip!****And then the apartment hunt!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

My alarm clock woke me up. Shopping trip today yay!

" Rose, Alice, get up we're going soon." I cried going into the bathroom to take a shower.

I got a shower quickly and went to get ready. When I came out Alice and Rose were ready and now just packing their stuff. I did the same.

" Whose car are we going in?" Alice asked.

" We'll go in Bella's truck there's enough room in the front for all of us so no one has to call shot gun." Rose answered slinging her straighteners in her bag.

" OK." Alice answered a little bummed out.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" I just really wanted to go to the Halloween dance with Jasper not Mike." She huffed.

" He's just been cheated on give him some time." I said.

" Your right." She said.

" So are we all ready?" Rose asked standing up and throwing her bag on her shoulder. I grabbed my keys off he draws.

" Yeah lets go." I stood up with Alice and we all headed down to my truck.

I got in the drivers seat Alice next to me then Rose next to her. We were in silence on the short drive to the shopping center round the corner. The car park was full. Looks like Saturday shopping is everybody's thing.

We walked past the cafe and when I looked in the window I saw Jasper with a blond girl sat at a two seater table. What the hell was he doing I thought he wasn't up for dating again yet. I decided not to say anything to Alice about it until later I didn't want to ruin her mood for my first ever enjoyable shopping trip.

We went to a load of different clothes shops, and I got Alice and Rosie's opinion before buying anything. I bought some black leggings, purple skinny jeans, a black shirt and a hot pink and black cardigan.

" I'm hungry lets go get some dinner." Alice said dragging her shopping bags.

" OK there's a cafe this way." Rose said heading towards the cafe where Jasper was with that beautiful girl.

" No lets go somewhere else." I said.

" No come on its really good." she didn't even turn round.

Well she was going to have to find out at some point. We walked inside and I frantically searched for Jasper in the crowd. My eyes landed on the table they were on before and they were gone.

" Bella." Rosalie whisper yelled.

" Yeah." I said innocently.

" Looking for someone?" Alice asked narrowing her eyes.

" No." I said looking down at the menu.

" I'm having the salad." Alice stated.

" I'll have cheese melt." I said.

" OK I'll go order." Rose stood up.

I looked around once more to make sure Jasper was good and gone, and he was.

" So do you like Mike?" I asked Alice.

" Yeah I guess he's nice and he's pretty funny." She shrugged.

" You know maybe Mike is the one for you not Jasper and you just don't know it yet." I said trying to put her off Jasper encase he was dating this other girl.

" I don't think so." She said with no interest in the conversation.

" They're bringing it over soon." Rose said when she sat back down.

" Where are we going next." Alice asked buzzing. She really did love shopping.

" Don't know but we can't stay here much longer if we're going to the city soon." Rose answered.

" OK so after dinner we'll go to two more shops then leave." Alice said excitedly.

" I can't wait to see all the shops in the city." I buzzed along with Alice.

" I can't believe you've never been shopping in New York." Rosalie giggled.

" Neither can I." Alice laughed.

" I've only just got into shopping I'm not going to travel across the country just to shop!" I defended.

" Because shopping is awesome." Alice said as if I had offended her.

" OK enough shopping talk. Its time for boy talk." Rose said wiggling her eyebrows at us.

" So how do you like my brother?" Alice asked Rose.

" He's sweet and nice to me, and god he's hot!" Rose said.

" What about you Bella?" Alice turned to me.

" What about me Alice?" I asked.

" How do you like my brother?" She said as if it was obvious.

" Emmett's nice." I joked.

" Duh I mean Edward."

" I know. He's OK." I said.

" Did you like your date?" She asked.

" It wasn't really a date." It was a date, and I wished he would ask me out to be his girlfriend because I really like him.

" He said 'do you want to go on a date with me'. Of course it was a date." Rose said.

" OK fine it was a date!" I huffed.

" So you and Jasper?" Rose asked Alice.

" I wish." She sighed, " He won't ask me out I don't think he likes me."

" Of course he likes you, he just needs time. He just broke up with Maria don't forget." While Rose was speaking I felt like I was going to burst. He didn't need time, he was on a date as we speak.

" Maybe your right." Alice said.

When we were done eating we went back to shopping. Before we went into a shop I checked through the window to make sure Jasper wasn't in we didn't bump into him at all, and before we knew it it was time to leave for the city.

Rose wanted to drive my truck, so I looked at the stuff I had bought. After dinner I bought a powder blue belly top. A pair of light denim shorts. A floral dress. A white fluffy coat. A silver pair of leggings. And a pair of light blue Jeggings. We also bought our Halloween dance costumes while we were here.

We went to Victoria Secret for Rose. I have to admit Alice and I got a little something too.

When we finished we went to find a hotel. We decided on a fancy hotel near the shopping central.

We went upstairs and got in our pajamas, then sat around the TV talking, while it played to its self.

" How do yous feel about moving in with the guys?" I asked.

" It's a good idea, we get to split the rent into an affordable price, and we get to hang out without breaking the rules." Rose said.

" Yeah its an OK idea." Alice shrugged.

" You don't sound too convinced." Rose said suspiciously.

" Its just I'll have to live with Jasper and I really like him. What if I tell him and then he doesn't like me. It would just end up all awkward."

" Alice stop worrying about Jasper. If he doesn't like you, he doesn't deserve you." Rose said putting an end to the Jasper conversation.

" I can't believe its only a week and were already moving in with people." I said shocked.

" Its not as if they're strangers. Edward and Emmett are my brothers, Jasper's Rose's brother." Alice explained.

" True." I said.

" So we're apartment shopping tomorrow." Alice litterally sang.

" Yeah exciting!" Rose said enthusiastically.

" I can't believe we're actually moving in together." I said.

" Get over it girl." Alice giggled.

" OK." Rose said getting up and reaching for her bag, " It's time for horror."

We watched the woman in black. Everyone screamed at the jumpy parts, and when it ended we switched the lights back on and talked again.

" I miss Emm." Rose said hugging a pillow.

" Yeah." I huffed, " We'll see them tomorrow at least."

" For apartment hunting." Alice sang.

" I can't wait." I buzzed.

I was about to tell Alice about Jasper's date, but I decided to pretend I never saw him. If it was that important she'd find out from him sooner or later.

When it got late I felt tired, so I curled up on the double bed next to sleeping beauty (Rose). I left Alice on the floor texting Mike and Jasper. I was sure that Mike really liked her, but she liked Jasper, and if they both ended up liking her who would she choose?

After around ten minutes I was dragged into the world of sleep.

" Hmm- hmm- huhmm." I was woken up by an angelic humming. I opened my eyes, and Edward was sat at the end of mine and Rose's bed with Jasper and Emmett. Edward was the one humming.

" What are you doing here?" I gasped.

They all laughed, " Pixie let us in." Emmett boomed.

Alice was an early riser, so she probably got up early and called them to come early too.

" OK I'm gonna go get dressed." I said heading towards the bathroom with my shopping bags. I wore my black leggings, an old pink shirt I had, and my white fluffy coat as it was cold outside.

" Wit whoo!" Rose whistled, " Bella looks hot." She said with a pointed in Edwards direction. I blushed, and went on packing all my stuff back up.

" So if we see an apartment we like we add it to the like list, and we will decide which one we want nearer to the moving in time." Alice said.

" There will be like a two week advance anyway right?" Jasper said.

" Yeah probably around that." Alice said excitedly bouncing up and down on the spot.

" Rosie." Emmett whispered climbing onto the bed to wake her up.

" Emm." Rose cried throwing her arms around him.

" Awe." Alice clapped, still bouncing up and down on the spot.

" I need to get ready!" Rose said jumping up and running into the bathroom. She also put on some of her new clothes she bought.

" Right are we all ready?" Alice clapped.

" Yup." I replied, along with everyone else.

We headed to the apartments near the college first. There were three inside that were to rent.

The first one Alice loved because the master bedroom had a huge built in wardrobe with enough room to fit all of her clothes in, even the ones she left at home. It was the perfect price only 1200 pounds a month so it split perfectly. But we couldn't put that one on the list as the single room only fit a bed in. Jasper didn't mind, however Rose said she wasn't letting her brother sleep in a box for £200 a month.

The second one also had the huge wardrobe, and a bigger single bedroom. It also had a big living room with a "50 flat screen TV. This was slightly more pricey at £1500 per month. We put that one down on the list.

The third had only two double bedrooms and there was no way of getting three into either of them, so we didn't look at the price, or write it down on the list.

After we were done there we went to the apartments near the mall us girls went to yesterday.

We ended up with five possible apartments at the end of the day, and then we headed back to Rose's dorm.

" So I'll look at all the apartments on the list and then decide which one will be best for us." Alice announced.

" Yeah the best one being the one with the biggest clothes space." Emmett muttered, but we all still heard him, and Alice shot him the death glare.

" No I will be completely fair, and take into consideration other things too." She said firmly.

" Yeah I'm sure you will." Edward said sarcastically.

" I got my Halloween costume." I said to Edward.

Everyone went of into their own private conversations, and I decided to talk to Jasper.

" Jasper..." I called him.

" Yeah?" He asked sitting on the floor next to me.

" Look I'm just gonna come straight out and say it. If you don't like Alice then you need to tell her, because she absolutely adores you!" I said sternly.

" Wait- what... but I think I- I do like Alice." He stuttered.

" Then why have you rejected her twice but I saw you on a date with some beautiful blond yesterday?" I asked him.

" She told me I had to go on a date with her, and on the date I told her I had no strong feelings for her. And she's Alice's cousin by the way." He said quickly.

" Well if you do like Alice then I'd tell her before this Mike sweeps her off her feet." I told him crossing my fingers for Alice.

" I know- I just need time that's all." He said, and with that he stood up and walked back to Alice.

Edward came over and sat in the place where Jasper was.

" What was that about?" He asked curiously.

" Nothing important." I said grinning at his beautiful face.

" OK. So I've got my vampire costume too." He told me.

" Cool."

He checked the time on his watch, " Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked with a beautiful crooked smile.

My face lit up, " Yes." I said happily.

" Bella and I are going for a walk." Edward stood up, then held out his hand for me.

" Have fun." Alice waved with a cheeky grin.

We walked out of the dorm buildings and into the park. It was around eight O'clock so it was dark except the street lights along the path.

" Its cold." He said.

" Yeah." I replied shivering, damn I should have got my coat.

" Here." He said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around my arms.

" Thanks." I smiled.

" I've never noticed before but your eyes are a really breathtaking shade." He said looking into my eyes.

He started to lean closer to me. Oh my god he's going to kiss me! Our lips were nearly touching...

" Yo Edward." Emmett boomed, Rosalie was following close behind him, Edward sighed, " Oh shit were we interrupting?"

" Yeah you kind of were." Edward said moodily.

" No its OK." I said a little pissed off. The moment was gone now.

* * *

**Almost their with Bella and Edward, but Alice and Jasper's first kiss won't be for a while yet.**

**I don't know if I'll get any Emmett insulting reviews or not.**

**Voting starts now. Ready... steady... GO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The votes were: Adopted-2 and Don't tell the Alice-2, so the next out of these two stories to get a vote is the winner.**

**I received some advice saying it was confusing with all the different POV's, so I think some of you aren't reading the bold at the top saying whose POV it's in.**

**Lets have a little look into Rosalie and Emmett's relationship.**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Rosalie's POV**

" You want to join Eddie and Bella, leave those two alone?" Emmett grinned.

" OK." I agreed, and we took of to the park to find Edward and Bella.

When they were in seeing distance I saw Bella wearing Edwards jumper, and he was leaning into her. OMG he was going to kiss her!

" Yo Edward!" Emmett shouted making him pull away.

" Way to ruin a moment." I said angrily so only Emmett could hear.

" Oh shit were we interrupting?" He asked.

" Yeah you kind of were!" Edward scoffed.

" No its OK." Bella said.

" Sorry." I whispered to her.

" It's OK." Bella sighed.

" Mind if we join you?" Emmett asked.

" Yeah sure." Bella smiled a fake smile.

We walked along the park with them for a while, and when it got to nine O'clock we went back up to Alice and Jasper.

When we got back Alice and Jasper were sat on the spare bed talking, and nothing seemed to have changed. I huffed and sat down on the floor.

" You've been ages." Alice said.

" We went for a walk." I shrugged.

" The park isn't an hour long walk." She said suspiciously, knowing we were all trying to set them up.

I thought she was going to be angry, but instead she mouthed: 'Thank you'.

Bella and Edward sat down at the other side of the room, and Emmett started making his mattress bed.

" Excuse me." He said politely to Alice and Jasper so he could get the mattress.

Once he was done with the mattresses, we all sat down on them and talked.

" Can't wait to move in to the apartment." Alice buzzed.

" Speaking of which have you decided which one we're having yet?" I asked.

" No I'll do it tomorrow after lessons." She said.

" I'll help." Jasper said and we all turned to him, " Someone needs to make sure she doesn't pick one just for it's closet size." He shrugged.

" Yeah sure that's why you want to help." Emmett muttered sarcastically.

" I'm tired." Alice yawned resting her head on Jasper's shoulder. I expected him to flinch or stiffen, but he seemed to calm a little.

" Me too." I said laying in Emmett's arms.

" Lets go to sleep." Edward yawned.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something about his naked sleeping arrangements, but I shot a stern look at him, and he closed his mouth.

We all lied down on the mattresses and started falling asleep, when Alice said something, " Goodnight family." and we all knew she wasn't just talking about Edward and Emmett.

I was the first to wake up, and when I tried to escape from Emmett's huge bear hug arms that caused him to wake up too.

" Morning." He said pecking my cheek and skipping into the bathroom.

I went to my desk and mirror to apply my make-up and straighten my hair, and when I was finished I went to go get dressed. I picked some of my new clothes that I bought on our shopping trip.

" You look lovely today!" Emmett said pulling me in for a kiss.

" I look lovely every day." I said when we broke apart.

" That I can't deny." Awe he was so cute.

" You two are so corny." Jasper grinned sitting up.

" At least we didn't waste time and just knew we were meant to be together." I said looking between him and Alice.

He looked down at her and smiled. I really needed to talk to him and see what he felt about Alice because he was so confusing.

" I'm going back to my dorm to get a shower and get changed, but I'll be back in twenty." Emmett said giving me one last kiss before he left.

**Just encase you forgot this is Rosalie's POV**

" Jasper?" I said.

" What?" He yawned.

" I need to talk to you." I said, and then he stood up and came to my side.

" What's going on with you and Alice?" I whispered.

" What do you mean?" He whispered back playing dumb.

" Jasper." I said a little louder.

" Okay okay, I think I like her but don't tell her yet because I don't want to disappoint her." He whispered then looked over to Alice who was just waking up.

" Morning." She sang.

" Mornin'" Jasper said in his accent. I noticed he uses it a lot more around Alice.

He went and sat down next to her and they began gabbing.

" Ughhh." Edward groaned.

" You OK?" I asked.

" I don't feel well." He moaned.

" You probably caught a bug." I said to him.

" I'm going to go back to mine and get in bed." He stood up and left, then he popped his head back in the door, " Tell Bella I said bye." I smirked, he had it bad.

I made coffee for Jasper and tea for Alice, as I couldn't imagine her with caffeine in her system.

" Where's mine." Bella pouted, and she made me jump. I didn't even know she was awake.

" I'll go do you one. Oh Edward isn't feeling too good so he went back to his dorm and he specifically told me to tell you goodbye for him." I wiggled my eyebrows.

" Oh." was all she said before blushing bright red.

" Stop taunting poor Bella." Alice said.

" Oh so your listening today." I said giggling.

" Yes actually." She said.

" I better go get dressed." Jasper stood up and left.

" Girl talk." I sang plonking myself down next to Bella.

Alice came over and sat down on my knee like Sophia used to.

" Bella almost got a kiss last night." I informed and Alice gasped.

" I could have murdered Emmett!" She said angrily.

" Emmett interrupted." I filled Alice in.

" Stupid moron brother!" Alice buzzed with mad energy.

" Hey." Emmett said walking in on our conversation.

" And once again." Alice muttered.

Emmett picked me up onto my feet and kissed me in front of the girls. They awed.

" Who knew Emmy could be so romantic." Alice giggled.

" Shut it squirt." Emmett said playfully.

" What happened to Edward. I got out of the shower and he was in bed in his 'pajamas'." He used his fingers to make quote marks on the word pajamas.

" He got a bug." I said.

" Why did he say 'Pajamas'?" Bella asked mimicking Em's gesture

" No reason." I said innocently.

" I'll find out." She warned.

" Have fun trying." I laughed.

" Oh I will." She said evilly.

" Will what?" Jasper said walking in.

" Find out what pajamas means." Emmett laughed.

Jasper looked confused but didn't say anything else.

" Bella your going to be late go get ready." I said.

" I'm not going to lessons, I'm going to go look after Edward." She said standing up about to go see Edward.

" Wait." I jumped in, " Emmett why don't you warn him she's coming so he can wear something other than 'pajamas'." I said.

" OK." he said walking off down the corridor with Bella, who looked confused.

" I'll meet you at mechanics if your not back." I shouted after him.

" I will be." I heard him shout back.

" So what does pajamas mean?" Jasper asked.

I just waved my hand signaling that it wasn't important.

Alice and Jasper went back to their own dorms leaving me alone. It was 8 am so we had another hour until classes started. Everyone except Edward and Bella were coming back before lessons.

About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door.

" Guys you know you can just walk-" I stopped when I opened the door. There stood a handsome guy. From what I saw he was a probably a jock in high school.

" Hey is this Alice Brandon's dorm?" He asked eagerly.

" No hers is number 23." I informed him.

" Oh OK thanks." He said.

" May I ask your name?" I asked suspiciously.

" Mike Newton." He said holding out his hand for me to shake. Mike Newton who Alice was going to the dance with. Gosh if Jasper really did like her she had a huge dilemma.

" Nice to meet you." I said before closing the door.

I went and sat down at my desk, and did some of my online homework.

" Hey babe." I jumped out of my skin. I had no idea Emmett was here.

" Hi." I said dreamily snuggling into his chest.

" I scared you didn't I." He grinned and I nodded.

" Hey guys." Jasper walked in right at that moment.

" Hi." Emmett waved at him.

" Where's Alice." He asked looking around.

" Probably with Mike. He came here looking for her about ten minutes ago." I said, and I noticed his nostrils flare.

" Oh." Was all he said, trying not to let jealousy seep into his voice.

" Who's Mike?" Emmett spat.

" Get with it Emmett. Mike is taking Alice to the Halloween dance." I explained. Jasper stiffened at the mention of him taking her to the dance.

" I'm going to go back to my dorm." Jasper said rushing towards the door, " I'll see you at school."

I carried on with my homework, but Emmett started kissing my neck and it distracted me A LOT!

" Emmett!" I said trying to sound angry, but he knew I loved it.

" Emmett I'm serious I'm trying to concentrate." I moaned.

" OK fine." Emmett pouted sitting beside me.

" What the heck homework can wait." I said, before kissing him full on the lips.

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

" Alice." I said pulling away from Emmett.

" Hey just came to get my bag." She said pointing to her bag. " Where's Jasper?" She asked.

" He went back to his dorm because I thought you would be with Mike." I said.

" I am with Mike." She said, " He's just outside."

Out of no where Emmett stood up and headed for the door.

" He's gorgeous Alice." I whispered and winked.

" We're just friends." She said picking up her bag and heading back to the door.

" Em- Em... Emmett its OK lay off him." I heard Alice say defensively. With that Emmett walked back over to me.

He gave me a quick kiss and then pulled away. I moaned.

" We're going to be late." He chuckled.

We walked to mechanics together.

In lesson we had to work in pairs, and again I worked with Em. We mostly talked the whole lesson not really getting much work done, but we had two full weeks to finish the project, and with both our expertise we would finish it in one.

The rest of the lessons went by quickly, as I didn't pay much attention.

When I was walking back to my dorm Alice ran up to me and squealed.

" Mike asked me on a date!" She cried.

" I thought you were just friends?" I raised my eyebrow.

" Well we're like between good friends and a couple, but I don't think I want to be Mike's girlfriend. Well actually I don't know I'm a little confused actually." She said so fast my brain was about to burst.

" OK so have you ever thought about kissing Mike." I asked.

" Eww no." She wrinkled her nose.

" Then your not ready to be his girlfriend just yet." I said and she looked at me weirdly, " What I read girly magazines when I'm bored!"

" OK thanks for the advice." She buzzed.

" When are you going?" I asked.

" Friday it's going to be so great. I'm a little nervous its my first date since I was 16." She said a little embarrassed.

" Don't be nervous just go with it." I said.

"OK thanks for the advice, and I won't be at yours tonight because I'm going to hang out with Mike and his friends." She said before running off to Mike's side.

So it would be just me Emmett and Jasper, unless Bella decided to take a break from nursing Edward.

I headed back to my dorm and Emmett was already there waiting for me outside the door.

" Hey babe!" He exclaimed kissing my cheek.

" Alice is with Mike, Bella and Edward are playing patients and nurses so that leaves me you and Jasper." I explained letting us both inside.

" And when Jasper gets here and see's Alice is missing he's going to leave as well." Emmett finished and I nodded in agreement.

We sat down on my bed snuggling up together. I was fiddling with some loose string on his shirt, and he was playing with my hair.

" Hey I'm here." Bella shouted from the door.

" Ah I see you've finished your game of hospitals." I said as she walked over to us with Edward.

" What?" She frowned.

" Nothing." I said innocently.

" Feeling better now Edwardo?" Emmett asked with a grin.

" Yes I feel a lot better." He said sitting down on my old roommate's bed with Bella beside him.

" Bella gave him the kiss of life." Emmett pointed, and Bella turned red so I knew it was true and she did kiss Edward.

" Bella." I gasped, " Excuse us I need a private word with my friend." I said standing up and heading for the bathroom. Bella followed close behind. When we were both inside I shut the door.

" So are you a couple now?" I asked excitedly.

" No we want to go on a few more dates first." She said.

" Do you want to be his girlfriend?" I asked eagerly.

" YES!" She whisper yelled, " He's so hot."

" You two will make a cute couple!" I said.

" I know. We are going on a date on Friday and I actually can't wait I just want it to be Friday already!" She cried.

" Lets see what they're saying." I said pressing my ear up against the door.

" Your whipped Eddie." Emmett laughed.

" Shut up." Edward chuckled.

" No I'm serious you should ask her out." Emmett said.

" We're going on a date on Friday and if it goes well I might ask her to be my girlfriend." Edward said and I buzzed along with Bella.

When they were done speaking Bella and I walked back into the bedroom and sat back where we were before.

" Where's Jasper and Alice?" Edward asked.

" Alice is with Mike who is taking her on a date on Friday, and I have no idea where Jasper is." I shrugged.

" I need to talk to Mike next time I see him." Emmett said.

" Emm, I'm sure your talk this morning worked and he wont try anything." I said, trying to protect Alice for never been able to talk to Mike again because he was scared of Emmett.

" Your such a good friend to Alice." He said kissing my temple, " But I'm still going to talk to him."

We just hung out the rest of the night and when it got late Bella fell asleep in Edwards arm's, and me and Emmett were left awake.

" Look they're so cute together." I awed.

" I know they should just get together already." Emmett huffed, and hugged me closer. He began snoring and I knew he was asleep so I closed my eyes and fell into deep sleep too.

I woke up when Emmett tried to move me off of him without waking me. I let him slip off my bed thinking I was asleep. Then I grabbed his arm and pulled him back on top of me.

" Where do you think your going?" I asked before kissing him passionately.

" To get a shower. You don't mind if I use yours do you?" He asked.

" No shower away." I said, getting up and going to my mirror to put my make-up on.

He took my make-up bag from my hands. " You look perfect just the way you are." He said before dumping it in the bin.

" That would be a nice gesture if that make-up didn't cost me a fortune." I joked, and he laughed

" I love you." He said kissing my cheek.

" Love you too." I whispered before he skipped off into the shower.

* * *

**Awe lovey dovey. I thought you would like that. Do you?**

**Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a really hectic week, but never mind because it's Alice's date with Mike. I didn't add in much detail, because honestly it would be dreary SHE WAS ON A DATE WITH MIKE NEWTON his middle name is dreary if you ask me! I know you want her to go on a date with Jasper but you have no idea how close it is!**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Alice's POV**

Yay nearly time for my date with Mike!

" Are you excited Alice?" Bella asked.

Bella was doing my hair and picking out a dress for me to wear, while Rose was applying my make-up. I was really nervous, and stressed, because it was 4 pm, and they were no where near finished. Mike would be here in half a friggin hour, and these two were still only just starting.

" Yeah I feel like I'm going to burst!" I cried.

Jasper wasn't happy when I told him about my date. He tried his best to hide it but he wasn't fooling me. It was his own fault though if he just hurried up and asked me out then I wouldn't be going on a date with Mike, because I knew that in a scenario where I had to choose between Mike and Jasper, I would choose Jasper.

On Monday I chose the flat that we would be living in which was one near the mall. It had two double rooms, and one master bedroom. The closets were huge, the living room was massive too. It had a "40 TV and a big kitchen, so it was perfect for the six of us. One of the double rooms had a double bed, that is the one Jasper would stay in. The other double bedroom had two single beds, Emm and Ed would stay in there. The master bedroom where us girls would stay, had three single beds, and one double. It also had a walk in closet, big enough to fit in all our clothes. I have already sent the owner an email, and the apartment is reserved for us until autumn break, when we can move in. It worked out as $350 each per month, which was a good price.

I also heard that Bella and Edward were going on a date, and they kissed on Monday. Edward had never had a girlfriend before. Even though girls would throw themselves at him in high school. The worst was Jessica, the captain of the volley ball team. She was really obsessed with him. He never showed any interest in her though.

The only day this week that I hadn't hung out with Mike, Eric and Angela was Wednesday, when I hung out at Rose's dorm. Eric was the one I accused of perving when I first met him, when Mike introduced us it was awkward, but now we are good friends. His girlfriend Angela was the sweetest girl I had ever met, except Bella and Rose. I told Jasper about my date on Wednesday. I wasn't planning on telling him, but he asked me what I was doing at the weekend so I couldn't lie to him.

" Rose are you ready we have to go." Jasper said bursting into my dorm.

" Why where are you guys going." I asked standing up to look at myself in the mirror. My dress was nice, not too formal. My make-up wasn't too heavy, and my hair was spiked out in different directions.

" Wow you look -nice." Jasper stuttered.

" Thank you." I smiled.

" We're going to moms house to look at the things we want to keep. We'll be back tomorrow at diner time its not too far away." Rose said.

" Yeah so we better go." Jasper stated impatiently.

" Alice, have a great time with Mike." Rose said hugging me, " And you might even get a kiss." She winked, and I saw Jasper tense out of the corner of my eye.

When they left I let my anger burst.

" WHY DOES HE CARE SO MUCH. HE HAD TWO CHANCES TO ASK ME OUT AND HE DIDN'T TAKE THEM. NOW I'M GOING ON A DATE AND HE HATES IT!" I yelled.

" Alice he likes you." Bella said happily.

" No he doesn't. If he did he would ask me out." I said quieter this time.

" He told me Alice. He just needs time, if you wait just a little longer." She said hugging me.

" How much longer though. I like Mike and I can't wait forever for Jasper knowing I have another gorgeous guy waiting for me." I said sadly.

" I don't know how long Alice I really don't, but when he finally does ask you out you'll know he was worth the wait... because- lets face it he's A LOT hotter and nicer than Mike." We both laughed.

" Thanks Bella your the best sister ever." I said.

" Sister?" She asked.

" Yeah because when you marry Edward you will become my sister." I smiled happily.

" Don't get ahead of yourself." She laughed.

" I know it will happen." I said tapping my temple.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Bella went to answer it.

" She's in here." Bella said ushering Mike to my side.

" You look lovely." He said picking up my hand and planting a small kiss on it.

" Thank you. You look handsome." I replied.

" Thanks." He smiled, " Shall we go now?" He asked walking me down to his car.

We headed into town, and he took me to a nice restaurant. It was sophisticated but not too posh.

We went inside, and it turned out Mike had a reservation booked since Monday when I said yes. The waitress showed us to our table and gave us the menu's.

We ordered and ate. The conversation flowed easily, just like it did when I was with Jasper. God I couldn't stop thinking about him I wish I could just block him from my mind

" Are you OK you seem a little off?" Mike said.

" Yes I'm fine." I said smiling falsely.

We finished our food, and then Mike took me back to the dorm in his car. When we got back to the car park there was an awkward silence, and then we both started leaning closer. He was going to kiss me, I was going to kiss back. Just before our lips met I remembered something, I was waiting for Jasper. Before our lips could touch I pulled away.

" I... uh- I'm so-sorry I can't do this." I stuttered.

" Thank you for the wonderful evening." I said going to open the car door.

" Wai- wait, how about we do this again next weekend?" He asked.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, " That would be wonderful." I said before rushing back to my dorm.

When I got back I found Bella had invited my brothers around.

" Your back from your date then." I said looking at Bella and Edward who were sat on Bella's bed next to each other.

" Yeah it was amazing!" Bella exclaimed.

" So are you two a couple yet." I asked excitedly.

Edward chuckled, " No not yet Alice."

" Awe." I sighed, jumping between them on the bed.

" Hey Ali get over here and tell us about your date!" Emmett yelled, opening his arms for me to dive into.

" It was good. We went to this really nice restaurant." I sighed happily.

" And did Mike try anything with you?" He asked.

" No." I lied about the almost kiss, because if Emmett knew I don't think Mike would be so eager to take me on that second date.

" Good." Emmett said with satisfaction, and Bella gave me a knowing smile.

It was late so I fell asleep almost straight after. I dreamed again.

This time I was in our new apartment. Jasper and I were in a room with a double bed, and pictures of us both everywhere. He was playing with my hair, while I was snuggled into his chest. But then Jasper started to fade, and slowly he turned into Mike who was grinning like child. Then he kissed me aggressively.

I woke up screaming.

" Alice are you OK?" Emmett asked in a worried tone.

" Yeah just a nightmare." I said getting up and heading for the shower.

I went into the shower letting the warm water cascade down me, then I washed myself and got out of the shower. I put on my towel that had elastic at the top, and was round like a dress, then I headed for my walk in closet.

I wore a white vest with no sleeves, and a black jumper that only went halfway down my body, and some dark blue jeans. I wore my black knee length leather boots to go with the rest of my outfit.

" People why so lazy its nearly noon!" I exclaimed.

No one moved, not even Emmett. That made me wonder just how late they stayed up last night.

" Emmett!" I sang, " Rosie's gonna be back soon and she's gonna need a shoulder to cry on. You don't want that shoulder to be a sweaty one so go get a shower."

" Sorry Ali all I heard was Rosie and shower." He joked.

" Emmett!" I said sternly pointing to the bathroom.

He huffed and happily skipped into the bathroom to get a shower.

" Bella I know you like hugging my brother while pretending to sleep, but there's no fooling me." I said.

She groaned, " Alice. How did you know I wasn't asleep?"

" I just know everything." I shrugged. " Now hurry up and wake your boyfriend for crying out loud!"

" Alice we've already told you we want to go on one more date before we make things serious." Bella stated.

" OK." I said walking into Bella's closet to pick out some clothes for her to wear.

When I came back out her and Edward were talking. Their hands were linked together, and her head was rested on his shoulder. If it was true, and they weren't going out yet, they were very close to it.

" Here Bella I got you some clothes." I said plonking them down on her bed.

Bella went into her closet to get changed, Edward and Emmett went back to theirs to get changed once Emmett was out of the shower.

" Hey Alice," Bella said, " Do you know what 'Pajamas' means?" She asked using quote fingers.

" Who does this expression apply to?" I asked suspiciously.

" Edward."

" My brother sleeps naked." I shrugged.

" Really?" Bella asked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was in the 'O' shape.

I laughed. She was so ridiculous.

" Hello?" Rose's voice asked from the door.

" Rose!" Bella and I cried throwing our arms around her.

" How was both your dates?" She asked eagerly.

I wasn't going to say anything because Jasper was behind her but it happened and if he doesn't like the fact that it happened then he shouldn't have let it happen.

" I got a kiss." I exaggerated to try and make Jasper jealous. Oh my god I was going crazy. I was trying to make him jealous! It worked because his nostrils flared when I mentioned a kiss.

" Are you and Eddie a couple yet?" She asked Bella.

" No we agreed one more date to get to know each other more. Oh and I know what 'pajamas' means now." She answered.

Rose and I giggled. " You should have seen her face when I told her." I whispered to Rose.

We all went into the bedroom and sat on the beds or the floor. Jasper and I sat on the floor, Rose sat on my bed waiting for Emmett and Bella sat on hers waiting for Edward.

I noticed Jasper wasn't sitting as close to me as before and he wasn't talking to me at all.

" Where are the boys anyway?" Rose asked.

" They just went to get changed. They should be back any minute." I said standing up and sitting next to Bella on her bed. Jasper didn't even look up.

Was he ignoring me because he'd had a bad night looking through his moms old stuff, or was it because I went on a date with Mike? Although I didn't want it to be, it was probably the later, because Rose had had the same shitty night, and she wasn't being all moody, plus Rose was closer to her mom than Jasper was. Well anyway if he was going to play the silent game, its a game made for two. I stood up and went and sat on my bed next to Bella.

" Rosie!" Emmett screamed picking her up and kissing her passionately in front of everyone.

" I missed you too Em!" Rose laughed.

They sat down on the bed snuggling into each other. I couldn't stop hoping that one day that would be me and Jasper.

" Alice can I sit down next to my beautiful girl?" Edward asked.

" Hah!" I pointed at him, " I knew you were going out!"

" Yes we wanted to wait until everyone was here to admit it." He smiled. " So can I?"

" There's plenty of room for three." I stated budging further towards the wall. He gave me a small look of concern before sitting down between Bella and me.

* * *

**What do you think, is Jasper sad because his mom is dead or is it because Alice went on a date?**

**Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the really long wait, things have been really hectic this past month. I think this chapter should redeem me though.**

**This chapter is pretty tense so be prepared!**

Chapter 12

**Jasper's POV**

Alice kissed Mike! does that mean she doesn't like me anymore? Did she ever like me in the first place? Should I ask her our before she gets too serious with Mike? Am I ready to start a new relationship? I didn't know the answer to any of these questions.

I looked next to me, but Alice wasn't there. I looked around, and she was sat on Bella's bed.

" Rose!" I jumped out of my skin at Emmett, who was now kissing my sister to death in front of us all.

Edward announced that him and Bella were now a couple, and asked Alice if he could sit down next to Alice. She gave a quick side ways glance in my direction before replying.

" There's plenty of room for three." She said scooting up towards the wall. Great so now she didn't even want to sit next to me.

Maybe she found out I had feelings for her, and decided she liked Mike so she was now trying to keep her distance from me. Maybe she figured out she didn't like me, and now is trying to get me to take a hint. God I was driving myself crazy. I had to get out of here!

I stood up and stormed to the door without saying goodbye. Then I walked slowly back to my dorm.

I froze when I saw Maria stood in the corridor right outside my dorm, banging on the door aggressively.

She turned to walk away and then saw me.

" Oh Jaspy." She said running up to me and kissing me full on the lips.

I pushed her off of me, "Maria what are you doing?" I shouted.

" I realized I still love you Jaspy." She said happily.

" Well go tell someone else because I'm really not interested in what you have to say." I spat. I unlocked my dorm and went inside. I slammed the door in Maria's face.

" Jasper!" She said slamming on the door, " Jaspy I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

" I'm not Jaspy!" I cried opening the door.

" I'm really sorry about what happened. And look I have our Halloween dance costumes!" She showed me the two mummy costumes.

I laughed in her face, and pinched the bridge of my nose, " You think were still going together?" I asked.

" Well yeah your my boyfriend." She shrugged.

" Maria we're over!" I yelled.

" You never said that." She said sadly.

" Well I thought I made it pretty clear since we haven't talked in two weeks." I said.

Again she just completely ignored me and stuck her tongue down my throat. I heard a high pitched gasp. I pulled away and saw Alice. She had tears in her eyes. She turned around and ran back towards the exit.

" Alice!" I yelled after her, but she didn't stop running.

" Whose that one of your little sugar babes." Maria laughed.

" This isn't funny. And no, unlike you I don't use people for sex!" I spat, before running after Alice.

I found her outside on a bench outside the dorm buildings.

" Alice." I said sitting down next to her.

" Fuck off!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

" Alice I didn't want her to kiss me, she just forced herself on me." I explained, " Why am I even explaining myself to you anyway. We're not a couple! Plus you snogged Mike's face off on your date so..." I yelled, and stood up to go back to my dorm.

When I got back the door was open, how I left it, but the light was off and it was pitch black. I turned on the light, and there on my bed was Maria in nothing but her underwear.

" Get out!" I shouted pointing at the door.

" But Jaspy-" I cut her off by picking her up and throwing her out the door. Then I slammed it shut and bolted it.

" Jaspy my clothes." She said.

" You should have thought about that before coming in here and trying to seduce me!" I yelled.

She screamed and I heard her stomping off down the corridor.

I sat on my bed trying to get some sleep, when there was a light tap on my door.

" Maria go away!" I yelled.

" Its... Its not Maria." I heard Alice sob.

I jumped up from my bed unbolted the door and in a second she was in my arms sobbing loudly.

" I- di- didn't ki-kiss Mi-Mike." She sobbed.

" What?" I asked confused.

" I jus-just said th-that to make you jea-jealous." Tears now soaked my shirt, but I didn't care.

" Shhhh." I hushed, " Why are you crying?" I asked.

" Be-because I really li-like you, but you don't l-like m-me." She cried.

" Who said I didn't like you?" I asked.

Suddenly her sobbing stopped and she tensed looking at something behind me. She stood up and walked over to the space next to the door. She held up Maria's clothes, her underware and a victoria secret shopping bag that was empty.

" She's in here isn't she?" She asked before shooting back out the door and running for the exit again.

I ran after her all the way back to her's and Bella's door. When I got there she slammed the door in my face.

" Alice!" I shouted, banging my fists on the door. Emmett answered and I gulped.

" What have you done?" He asked sharply.

" Nothing." I said.

" You've done something she's in bits in there!" He shouted clenching his fists.

" Emm. Stop it come back in here and go hug her or something. This isn't going to help." Rose said unraveling his clenched fist.

Emmett walked away, " Look whatever you've done you better make up for it." Rose said pointing a finger at me, before slamming the door.

Why was I the bad guy? I sighed and headed back to my dorm. When I got there I went straight to bed. I was exhausted. I couldn't stop worrying about Alice. And mostly about what Emmett would do to me tomorrow.

Alice said she liked me, but has that changed now? That was my last thought, before I fell asleep.

My alarm woke me up in the morning. My plan was to head to Alice's to try and sort this out. I showered and got dressed, before heading over there.

I knocked on the door lightly and waited for the answer.

Bella opened the door, " Oh its you." She said bitterly before slamming the door in my face.

" Bella please just let me explain to Alice." I pleaded.

The door opened again, but this time it was Alice. " What do you want?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

" Just let me explain." I pleaded.

" Go ahead!" She said sounding like she was bored of the conversation already.

" Can I come in?" She shook her head, " Fine. I left because I was confused about you feelings toward me and Mike. When I got to mine Maria was there. She acted like nothing even happened. She started to kiss me and I was about to pull away when you showed up. I ran after you and while I was gone Maria let herself in and took her clothes off. Then when I got back I threw her out without her clothes and tried to go to sleep. Then you came and found her stuff." I explained.

She raised her eyebrow as if she didn't believe me and then she opened the door wider allowing me to come in.

" Its a good job Bella saw Maria running through the parking lot in nothing but her lingerie about ten minutes before I got back, otherwise I would have never believed you!" She laughed.

I held my pinky out to her, " Back to Alice for life?" I asked.

" Yes." She said wrapping her pinky around mine.

" So where does that leave us?" I asked.

" Best friends?" She asked and I nodded happily.

" Glad you two made up. Poor Alice was weeping all night." Edward said sympathetically.

I looked down at her and frowned, then pulled her into my chest.

We sat down on the floor still snuggled in together.

" Alice I'm over Maria now, and I'd really like to take you out later!" I exclaimed.

She looked up at me, her eyes bright, " I'd really like that too." She said before snuggling back into my chest.

" Finally!" Everyone said in sync. I chuckled and kissed Alice on the top of her head.

I really do love her! Wait... love her? Do I love her? Jasper stop with the questions your going to drive yourself crazy, and then end up committing suicide.

When it got to noon I went to go set up for the date, which was going for a picnic in the local park, and then to the carnival that I only found out about yesterday.

I told Alice to dress casual, because it was no where fancy. She sighed in relief, apparently she hated going to posh places when the whether was nice.

I wore a light blue polo shirt with a jumper, and some jeans. I set up the picnic basket, and then headed to go get Alice.

She was wearing some denim shorts, and a white summer blouse.

" Are you ready?" I asked holding out my arm for her hold when we walked.

" Yes." She smiled.

" We are going on a picnic?" She asked, nodding towards the basket.

" Yes the whether is nice and there's a carnival at the park." I said.

" Ah I love carnivals!" She buzzed.

When we got down to the park I unrolled the blanket and set out the food, and we sat down and ate.

" So where did Mike take you?" I asked.

" Some restaurant in town." She shrugged.

" Can I ask you something?" I asked.

" Yeah." She said munching on her sandwich.

" Why would you want to make me jealous of Mike?" I asked.

" Because I like you and I really want you to like me." She said flushing red.

" Come here." I opened up my arms for her to snuggle into, " I already liked you I just needed time." I said.

" My turn for a question now." She said.

" OK shoot." I said taking a bite of my roll.

" If you needed time, then why did you go on a date with Tanya?" She asked.

" How-?"

" She's my cousin, she told me." She said.

" Your cousin can be very pushy." Was all I said.

" Yeah she gets that a lot." Alice laughed.

When we were done with the food we headed for the carnival.

We went on the twister, and she clutched my arm so tight I think it left a mark, but I wasn't bothered. I actually liked her being so close to me.

" Can we go on the carousel?" She asked sweetly.

" Yeah!" I exclaimed, taking her to the line. We Queued up until we got to the front. We sat down, and Alice clutched the bar with one hand, and clutched my arm with the other.

It started spinning, and when we were right at the top it stopped suddenly.

" Jazz its stopped!" She said squeezing my arm tighter.

" Jazz?" I asked. I liked Jazz at least it wasn't Jaspy.

" Yeah its a nick name I made up for you." She smiled confidently.

" I like it!" I grinned.

" Look we are stuck right at the top!" She tensed.

" Its OK. This happens all the time it won't last long." I reassured her.

" OK." She said shuffling closer to my side and resting her head on my shoulder.

When the date ended I couldn't help but ask.

" So whose date did you enjoy better?"

" Yours because I hated that god damned stuffy restaurant!" She said, " And I was with you." You could take me to an old food poisoning Chinese take out and I would still treasure every minute."

I smiled smugly.

" So where does this leave us?" She repeated the question I had asked her this morning.

" When ever your ready I am." I said, knowing she would know I was talking about a relationship.

" Not yet." She said standing on her tip toes and kissing me on the tip of the nose. "I'd hate to start a relationship on a negative note!"

" Come on then lets go in." I said walking with my hand in hers.

" Hello how was your date?" Bella asked as soon as we walked into the dorm.

" Well it was amazing, and before you ask no we're not dating yet!" She rolled her eyes. So now instead of her waiting for me to be ready for a relationship, I was waiting for her, and I had a feeling she'd keep me waiting for a while.

" Awe Jasper!" Rose said miserably.

" It was my idea to wait actually Rose." Alice laughed, and went and sat on Rosalie's knee, like Sophie used to.

" OK. I just can't wait 'till your a couple and then the family will be complete!" Rose said excitedly.

Bella and Edward were sat on Alice's bed, and Rose and Emmett were on Bella's bed. Alice an sat down on the floor, near the window.

**Almost their, most of the drama is over until the last few chapters of the story, but the rest of the chapters will be interesting, and there's many more to come as this story is no where near over!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Emmett's POV**

It had been exactly two weeks since Bella and Ed, revealed that they were going out.

Alice told Mike she didn't want to date him anymore, and the look on his face was so funny. They were still going to go to the dance together, until yesterday when Mike told her he was dating Jessica, so Jasper and Alice were going together now, but they still weren't a couple.

I had the if you hurt my sister talk with Bella as a joke, but Ed didn't think it was so funny.

Right now I was in Rose's room layed next to her on her bed. She looked so peaceful I didn't want to move, and risk waking her.

" Hey." Jasper whispered. I didn't even know he was awake too.

" Hi." I whispered back.

" Do you want anything. I see you can't move there!" he said amused.

" No I'll get something later when Rosie is awake." I said.

" Go get something then." Rosie said looking up at me.

" Morning." I said cheerfully pecking her on the lips.

" Morning." She smiled before looking over at Jasper, who had his arm around Alice while she was fast asleep.

" I can't wait until you two just get together already." She whispered to him, and he nodded and smiled.

" Do you want some cereal?" She asked me standing up and trying to avoid standing on Ed and Bella, who were both fast asleep at the end of the bed.

" Yes please!" I said pulling her back onto the bed and kissing her, before letting her go into the kitchen to make me a bowl of cereal.

" We only have two more weeks until we move in!" Were Alice's words as soon as she woke up.

Jasper and I chuckled.

" I need to pack my stuff!" She exclaimed heading for the door.

Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

" Packing can wait." He said, " Family comes first."

Rose came back and sat on my knee with the bowl on hers. She would give me a spoonful and then herself one, and this carried on until it was all gone.

" Bella." Edward said trying to wake her up.

" Yes." She sat up alert straight away.

" It's nine alredy." He said pulling her into his arms.

" I love you lot." Alice said randomly, " We're all family now!" She said happily.

" How?" Edward asked.

" You and Em are my brother's, yous are dating Bella and Rose, and Jasper is Rose's brother." She said happily, "We're family!"

" I guess we are!" Edward agreed.

" I can't wait to move in with you all!" She screetched.

" We sort of live with each other now, because not one night since that first Wednesday have I slept in my own room exept that time when we ALL fell asleep in there!" I stated.

" I love you guys!" Bella said holding her arms out for us all to join in the hug. Everyone did except me. I wrapped my huge arms around all of them once they had joined the hug.

" Em... we need ... to breathe!" Alice gasped.

" Sorry." I grinned letting go.

" So what are we doing today?" Edward asked.

" What do you mean?"

" I'm tiered of just sitting in a dorm. We should go out some where." He shrugged.

" That's actually not a bad idea." Rosie said enthusiastically.

" OK then. Alice where are we going?" I asked and everyone looked at me, " What? We all know she'll end up picking anyway." They all nodded in agreement.

" Central park, and the statue of liberty. Then next weekend we can go to times square on Saturday night!" She buzzed.

" Sounds good!" Edward said.

" I'm going to get changed then." I said, slipping out of the bear hug.

" Me too!" Rose Ed and Jasper said. Leaving just Bella and Alice in the room.

We all headed to our dorms to get ready and meet back at Alice and Bella's in half an hour.

" Dibbs on the bathroom!" I blurted diving in and slamming the door.

" Emmett!" Edward whined.

" Sucker!" I laughed.

" Emmett!" He moaned.

I got dressed and brushed my teeth. When I went back into the bedroom I hit Edward in the bladder. He whined again and rushed into the bathroom.

I hummed while I was waiting for Ed. It took ages, and soon it had been 45 minutes since we left.

" Edwardo hurry the fuck up man!" I laughed.

" I'm done I was just getting a shower." He said walking out scrubbing his hair with a towel.

" Come on then!" I said heading to the door.

We walked back to Alice and Bella's dorm, and they were all waiting outside.

" Where have you been?" Alice yelled.

" Edward." I pointed at him.

" Oh right I know what you mean now." She laughed.

" What?" Bella asked.

" Edward takes FOREVER to do his hair in the morning!" I said.

" Stop talking about me as if I'm not even here!" Edward said in a shocked tone.

" Come on then lets go. I'm driving." I said twirling the jeep keys around on my index finger.

We went to the parking lot, where my jeep was parked. Rose and I got in the front, and the others got in the back. I drove slowly to central park, as it was only around the corner. Central park was where Jasper took Alice on their first date. I still can't believe those two aren't a couple yet.

When we arrived everyone got out of the jeep. Alice brought a blanket, and we all sat down in the middle of the park. Rosie looked really nice, she was wearing light blue skinny jeans, and a white fleece. We were all dressed warmly, as it was pretty cold.

" Alice, are us lot going back to Forks at the end of this half semester?" I asked.

" No we need to stay here and get the appartment sorted out." She said as if it was obvios.

" Oh about that, on Tuesday I need to go back to phoenix, to see my mom." Bella informed.

" Wait, if you and Rose went to the same high school, then how come you live in Phoenix and she lives here in New York?" Edward asked.

" I didn't say I lived in Arizona, I said my mom lived in Arizona. I live here in New York with my dad." She explained.

" But you said you were going to be in Arizona with your mom and dad for chrismas break." Edward fussed and Bella sighed and laughed.

"Yeah my Dad's coming too!" She finalised.

" Rose, Jasper?" Alice asked sadly, " Are you going anywhere?"

" No Alice it's OK don't worry." Rosie laughed, and Alice sighed with relief.

" Emmett." A voice from behind said. I turned around to see Garrett, and our cousins, Larent was their as well.

" Hey, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

" New Jersey's boaring." Irina stated.

" Mind if we join you?" Tanya asked, staring at Alice and Jasper, who were snuggled together. Then I remembered that her and Jasper went on a date!

" Sure." Edward said. They had their own blanket, so they set theirs down next to ours.

" You must be Rosie, who Emmett talked non-stop about the other weekend." Kate said, to Rose who was layed on my chest.

" Yeah nice to meet you, and you are?" Rosie replied.

" Kate." She said shaking Rosie's hand.

" Oh yeah. Um guys this is: Garrett, Kate, Irina, Laurent and Tanya." Ed introduced them. " And this is Bella and Rosalie. You obviosly already know Alice and Emmett."

" Rosalie, we've certainly heard a lot about you!" Laurent joked, looking at with with an amused expression.

" I was drunk!" I defended.

" So you boyfriend girlfriend?" Garrett asked Bella, Eddie, Jasper and Alice. Ed and Bella nodded.

" No we're just close." Alice said.

" Really." Tanya laughed, but it wasn't spiteful. I was really confused.

" Alright I'm really sorry to break the nice atmosphere, but you both like Jasper, and you both went on a date with him. Isn't this supposed to be awkward?" I broke in.

" Exactly what I was thinking!" Bella exclaimed.

" Alice likes him, and it was just one date." Tanya stated smiling at Alice.

" Plus we're cousins so we aren't going to argue over a guy!" Alice added.

Apparently Jasper already knew Alice liked him, because he didn't look surprised when Tanya mentioned that.

" Anyways, there's even bigger news... Eddie's interested in a girl!" Irina exclaimed.

" Oh yeah, Eddie the lone wolf!" Kate and Irina laughed.

" What?" Bella sat up, with an amused look on her face. She was on the brink of laughing. " Is this like another 'Pajamas' thing?"

" Ed got lots of offers from girls in high school but he turned down every single one." Alice explained.

" OK, we've heard a lot of stories about me, but how about Emmett?" Edward turned to me.

" I've got one." Alice laughed, " There's aunt Paula's 30th, The time we went to seattle or our cousin Ben's wedding. Take your pick."

" I think we should tell the story of Aunt Paula's 30th!" Edward grinned evily. Oh shit!

" I remember that!" Kate exclaimed.

" So we we're all 12, and we we're at aunt paula's wedding, and Emmett ate chili's thinking they were peppers! So he went to the punch bowl, which was the adults alchoholic punch, but Irina tricked him into thinking it was for the kids. He liked the taste, so he kept going back for more, until he ended up drunk. So he went and sat down at a random table, where an eighty year old woman was sat, and then he started telling her how sexy she looked in that dress. The next day Emmett's throwing up everywhere, and Mom and Dad recieve a letter from the old woman, saying she wanted a formal appology otherwise she was reporting him to the police!" By the end of the story everone was laughing.

" And you were twelve?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

" Really?" Bella and Rose asked.

"I was drunk!" Was my defence again.

" OK time for an Alice story!" I exclaimed looking towards Edward. Alice ducked her head in shame.

" Oh I have a good one!" Edward said. " So Alice was on a date with a guy, who she decided she didn't like halfway through the date. She called us saying she needed a way out. In stead of getting us to just call and say there was an emergency, she wanted us to come to the pub they were at and threaten to start a bar fight with him. So we went in there, but Alice didn't tell us she was with James, the guy who loves fighting. So he said yes to the fight thing. Me and Em ended up in this huge fight. James hit Emmett in the mouth, so Alice jumped on his back and hit on the head with her four inch heel, knocking him out. We all ended up in a prison cell waiting for our parents to come and pick us up!"

" Why not just go with the emegency call Alice?" Jasper chuckled.

" It's cliche!" She mumbled into her hands.

" Why would Em and Ed wanting to start a bar fight make him take you home?" Rose laughed.

" Guess I didn't think it through!" Alice shrugged.

" Jasper your in trouble!" Bella laughed, " Rose do you remember the new teacher?"

" Oh holy crap!" Jasper muttered.

" Yeah!" Rose laughed.

" What happened with the new teacher?" Alice grinned.

" She was about 23 years old, and Jasper thought she was a new student. The idiot went and asked her on a date. So they went to a resteraunt, and she kept whispering about their love being a forbidden love and how if eneyone found out, then she would quit school and live with him, so Jasper thought she was mentally ill, until the next day at school, when she replaced his history teacher. Jasper decided to ignore her and act like nothing ever happened, until she asked him to stay behind after class." Rose broke into laughter.

" She asked him where the janitors closet was!" Bella giggled.

" Yeah so Jasper asked her what she was talking about, and she told him she was going to quit her job so they could ride off into the sunset together in a horse and carrige! Jasper got so scared he called the police!" Everyone was ]laughing now.

" She was fucking crazy!" Jasper chuckled.

" So you called the police!" Garrett cracked up.

" Garrett may I remind you of the fox?" I asked him and his face turned red.

" What fox?" Kate asked.

We carried on telling embarassing stories of eachother, but my favourite was when Jasper and Bella tricked Rose into thinking she'd won a free holiday to brazil!

It got darker and darker until it was almost pitch black, and we were all still sat at the park.

" Shit it's lessons tomorrow!" Irina said.

" So?" Bella asked.

" It's ten O'clock and our college is in New Jersey!" Kate said jumping up and rolling up the blanket.

" Ten O'clock!" Alice screamed.

" So much for the statue of liberty!" Edward chuckled.

" Sorry we've got to go." Laurent said.

" We'll text you if we come again next weekend." Irina said before rushing off to the parking lot.

" We better go too." Jasper said, standing up and helping Alice up too.

" Come on Rose." I said, and she stood up allowing me to get up.

" Bella's asleep." Edward whispered, while standing up and picking her up as well.

We headed to the car and the drive back was silent, as Edward scowled at anyone who dared to talk, while Bella was asleep.

" Where are we going?" I asked.

" All of our stuff is in Rose's dorm." Jasper stated.

" We'll go back there then." Alice said. Now instead of going back to our own dorm every morning, we sort of just moved into Rosie's dorm and kept whatever we needed there.

When we got back Rose and I sat on her bed, Ed and Bell sat on the spare bed, and Jasper and Alice sat on the floor.

" I love you guys." Bella said randomly. She was sleep talking. Everyone started laughing and couldn't stop until we all fell asleep.

**Just a filler chapter with some interesting stories. Please review!**


End file.
